Friendships and Rivalry
by ShadowCloneMaster
Summary: A boy was ignored by his village, and another had his family killed. When Naruto and Sasuke decide to become best friends, that's when the fun starts. This is mainly about Sasuke and Naruto, so don't expect any pairings. Discontinued for awhile.
1. Prolouge: The Start of a Friendship

_A/N-Okay, so this is my first fan fiction, and I'm not that good at writing, but I'll try. If you can give me advice on how to improve, that would be nice. I'm open to all. I don't own Naruto (though I wish I could.)_

A young boy sat on a swing set. He was about eight years old. He had an orange jacket, and blue pants. His spiky yellow hair moved with a weak breeze blowing against his face. His blue- sapphire eyes usually full of amusement and laughter during class were now filled with despair and sorrow as he saw each of his classmates walk away from the school, hand-in-hand with their parent(s). The breeze tickled his face, making him moving the thin whiskers on his cheeks. He was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mom, guess what?" a young boy asked his mother.

"What is it?" she responded.

"Today, I learned how to create clones of myself!"

"That's great! My little boy is growing up so fast, mommy is proud of you!"

"Awwww, mom, don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing." Naruto watched as the 2 disappeared off into the sunset, and he decided it was time for him to go home as well. He got off the swing set, and walked home slowly, leaving a faint trail of tears.

Uchiha Sasuke had on a black sweatshirt, and light grayish pants. He gazed at the lake from the dock he was sitting on, as well as the sunset. Sasuke was popular among the girls in his class, because they loved the way he acted: emotionless, cool, ect. He could fool everyone, especially Naruto, but when he came to this lake, he couldn't hold his feelings in. He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to smash everything his black eyes could see that had anything to do with _him._

"Hey Sasuke!" a voice called from behind. Sasuke turned around, and saw Naruto, the class clown. The blond boy walked to the dock, where he was sitting, and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked strictly.

"I always see you when I'm walking home. Why do you come here?"

"None of your business Dobe (loser)." Naruto threw a rock into the lake, and it made a splash while sinking. After the rippling circles disappeared, Naruto saw pain and sadness in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why are you so depressed?" Naruto finally questioned, breaking the long silence.

"Non of your business, so go away!" Sasuke shouted.

"This place means something to you right? Did something special happen here with your family?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke gave Naruto a solid fist, sending him into the lake. Naruto walked back up to him, his clothes dripping with water.

"You're lucky, you at least got to experience a parent's love. I've always wondered how it felt like. We know each other fairly well, lets become friends." Naruto offered, and held out his hand.

"Why should I? You're just a idiot that doesn't know anything." Sasuke sneered, and looked away.

"I may not be smart when it comes to books, but I can feel other people's pain. I was rejected and mistreated by everyone ever since I could remember, so I know how much pain your suffering. Let it all go, and take my offer!" Naruto gave a big grin, and stared at the boy. Sasuke took one last look at the lake, smiled back (in that cool way Sasuke gives), and shook his hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Training together

A/N- To be honest, I don't think this story will be that good, but I'm not giving up yet. Here's the latest chapter (and I still don't own Naruto.)

_Naruto gave a big grin, and stared at the boy. Sasuke took one last look at the lake, smiled back (in that cool way Sasuke gives), and shook his hand._

**Four Years Later**

Naruto and Sasuke tried their best to hide the fact that they were friends, so it wouldn't raise suspicion. During class, Naruto still acted like a joker, and Sasuke was still quiet, and serious. After school, they run into the forest just outside of the village, and train together. For the both of them, it felt great having a friend who understood the pain of the other.

"My brother…" Sasuke said one day without warning. The 2 were in the forest, working on chakra control exercises. Naruto looked confused.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"My brother killed off my entire clan. He told me to get stronger, and kill him with the hatred I built up over the years." Sasuke looked at his hands, and clenched them tightly. Naruto looked at his friend, and smiled.

"Then you better get working." Naruto jumped into the air, and landed on the tree branch. "How strong was your brother?" he asked, while taking out some shuriken stars.

"He was considered a special one among the Uchiha. He mastered our keikei genkai (bloodline limit), the Sharingan eye, when he was 8. He became captain an ANBU squad at thirteen, and killed an elite clan of Konoha by himself." Sasuke replied coldly, and punched a tree trunk. The trunk had a part of his fist mark, and his knuckle was red.

"What's the Sharingan?" Naruto asked, as he threw some stars at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly took a kunai, and deflected the shuriken.

"My clan's special eye. It allows an Uchiha to copy any techniques or jutsus the opponent uses." Sasuke threw his kunai a fallen leaf, and pierced right through it.

"That's pretty cool! Hey, you want to work on that weird techniques where 2 people use a jutsu to turn it into a powerful move? What was it called again?" Naruto asked, and jumped down the branch.

"Collaboration Jutsu? How can we perform that when you can't even master the Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)? The only thing your good at is training for long periods of time, bugging me, and using that stupid jutsu that knocks out perverts." Sasuke sighed, as he looked at the trunk he punched.

"I don't know why I can't preform that stupid clone move. I'm using all the chakra I can place into the jutsu." Naruto growled. He picked up the shurikens Sasuke deflected, and threw them into the trunk Sasuke was staring at. "That's it, I'm going to try and learn new jutsu. See ya Sasuke!" Naruto ran off, and disappeared into the village. _Like he'll learn the new ones he sees. He can't even preform the basic ones._ Sasuke thought, as he ran after his friend.

**At the Hokage Tower**

The 3rd Hokage was sitting on a desk full of paper. He was an old man with a white robe, and a red hat that had the kanji symbol for 'fire' . He was smoking from his pipe, when Naruto barged in.

"Yo! Jii-san, I need your help." Naruto yelled, causing the old man to sigh.

"What do you want Naruto?" The Hokage asked, as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Can you teach me jutsu that's not taught at the academy? I can't seem to preform them no matter how much chakra I use." The Hokage chuckled to this statement, as he got up, and looked out the window. He saw all the citizens preforming their daily tasks, and he smiled.

"Normally, I wouldn't let you, because those who can't use the academy based jutsu and training exercises wouldn't be able to learn the harder ones, but there's an exception for you Naruto. Go to the vault, and give the guards this slip I'll write for you, and you can borrow the giant scroll inside. However, this scroll contains dangerous jutsu that can kill a normal human, so be careful, and also don't let anyone know you have it." Naruto smiled, and yelled, "All right!" Just then, Sasuke entered. The Hokage wrote a slip for Naruto, and he rushed out of the room.

"So Sasuke, can I help you as well?" The man asked the boy. Sasuke shook his head. He rushed out the door, and charged after Naruto. _What quick friends they've become_ thought the Hokage, before he sighed, and went back to his paperwork.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. My Ninja Way!

**A/N- There's not much to say really, except enjoy. Help and advice would be nice, so enjoy! I do not own Naruto, nor anything in Naruto.**

"_So Sasuke, can I help you as well?" The man asked the boy. Sasuke shook his head. He rushed out the door, and charged after Naruto. What quick friends they've become thought the Hokage, before he sighed, and went back to his paperwork._

Naruto ran into the forest, with a giant green scroll tied behind his back. He had a big grin on his face, as he was filled with anxiety. He ran faster as the eye could see. When he was inside the forest that surrounded the village, he quickly opened the scroll. _The first technique is __Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Massive Shadow Clone Replication). It's classified as an A rank jutsu, and it is based on the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Replication), a B rank jutsu… awwww man, not another one of those stupid cloning jutsus._ Naruto growled in frustration, as he read how to perform the jutsu. "Place hands in a cross shape, then focus your chakra to make clones." Naruto did as the scroll was told, and charged as much chakra as he could. _All right, now or never!_ "Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Umino Iruka was walking down the street. His leaf headband glistened in the sun, as a few of his students greeted him. He had a giant scar on the bone of his nose. He wore a green Chunnin vest, with a couple of small pockets on them, and dark-blue pants with bandages wrapped around his ankle. While walking down the street, he saw Naruto rushing past him, with a giant scroll attached behind his back. _Was that the forbidden scroll? What has Naruto gotten himself into now?_ Iruka complained in his mind, as he quickly charged after Naruto. When he ran outside of the village, to where Naruto was, the boy was just finishing the hand sign for a jutsu. "Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Many poof of smoke appeared, and when the smoke cleared, he saw 50 Naruto's. They all looked very tired, and were panting very hard. In less than five seconds, the clones disappeared. Iruka walked up to Naruto, and started yelling at him.

"NARUTO! What do you think you are doing? That is a very dangerous technique that can kill you if your not careful." Iruka shouted. Naruto looked at his teacher, and looked away.

"The graduation exams are in about 3 weeks. I can't perform the regular bushin jutsu, correct? This one seems easier for me than the academy one. Sensei, will you allow me to pass if I can master the Kage Bushin no Jutsu?" Naruto asked, without looking at Iruka. The Chunnin knew this was the only chance for Naruto to achieve his dream to becoming Hokage, the strongest shinobi of Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you can master this technique, I will allow you to substitute the shadow clone for the regular clone, if I decide that cloning will be on the test. You will have 3 weeks to complete your task, so train hard, but don't overdo it." Iruka responded. Naruto looked at his sensei, and then he gave a big smile.

"ALL RIGHT! I'll complete this jutsu in just 1 week. I never go back on my word! That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto shouted, as he went back to his training.

**The next day**  
"All right class, settle down!" Iruka announced. All the students were talking, but went silent when the teacher came into the classroom. "As you all know, the graduation exams are in about 3 weeks. There are 3 parts in the test: a writing test, a survival challenge, and a ninjutsu test. You will need at least an average of a C or above to pass, and become Genin. So, today, we will work on the ninjutsu part of the test." Iruka announced. He made a regular clone, and took out a book. "Today, you will work on cloning. The Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Replication) is a very basic jutsu, but you must be able to make at least 3 clones on the test. So, now would be a great time to see where you need improvement on. Everyone line up, and get ready to perform the Bushin no Jutsu!" Everyone filed in a single line.

"I'll go first, because I want to get this over with." Sasuke announced. All the girls gave cheers for Sasuke, as he stepped up front. "Uchiha Sasuke, you may start." Iruka announced. Sasuke made the hand signs for the jutsu then shouted, "Bushin no Jutsu!" After a poof of smoke, there was 4 Sasuke's standing.

"Sasuke-kun is so amazing!" all the girls shouted (almost all the girls). The boys just sighed, as Sasuke dispelled his clones. Iruka clapped. "Very well done Sasuke, I don't think you need any advice to improve." Iruka concluded. Naruto eagerly jumped, raising his hand. "Oh, can I go next, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted. Everyone looked at him, and laughed.

"Sure, why not Naruto? Show us how stupid you are!" Kiba, a boy with red fangs painted on his cheeks, and a grey hoodie exclaimed. His white puppy sitting on his head, Akamaru, barked in agreement. Naruto's face turned red.

"Well, at least I don't have to carry a stupid puppy around with me in order to fight all the time. From what I saw, you and that friken puppy are together every single second." Naruto teased. "You probably can't be a good ninja without that dog of yours," he continued, until Iruka's head turned really big.

"Naruto, stop fighting!" he shouted. When his head returned normal size, he continued talking. "Naruto, are you ready for this?" he asked. Naruto nodded, and walked up front. He gave Sasuke a shoulder pat, and placed his hands in a cross sign. "Prepared to be amazed! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. After a poof of smoke, 5 Naruto's were standing. Everyone (but Iruka and Sasuke) was very shocked.

"So," said one Naruto. "Impressed by me yet?" said another.

"NO WAY! The clones produced by bushin no Jutsu can't let you talk!" Kiba said in surprise. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's because Naruto preformed another jutsu also involving clones. He can produce shadow clones, which are way more advanced than regular clones." Sasuke explained. Naruto laughed, and dispelled his clones.

"How do you like me NOW? Thought I would make bad clones everyone?" Naruto hollered. He was still laughing, when the Hokage entered the room.

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing?" the old man asked.

"Great! Everyone thinks their dreaming because I perform an advanced jutsu from that giant scroll you gave me." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, where's the scroll?" Hearing this, Naruto poofed away. Another Naruto was running into the classroom, with the scroll tied to his back.

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked the class. Everyone was once again, surprised by the unpredictable knucklehead. "What?" asked Naruto.

"Did you just use a shadow clone to substitute for you in school?" Kiba yelled. Naruto nodded, and showed him the scroll.

"This scroll contains a whole lot of cool jutsu, but you're too weak to use it Kiba. I'm the only one that's not a ninja, but can use advanced ninjutsu! In your face!" Naruto shouted at Kiba. Suddenly, a Chunnin ninja ran up to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, it's bad news! While patrolling, my group found something bad. You better see this." The ninja reported. The old man (or Saritobi) nodded, and followed the patrol ninja.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled under his breath. _I have a bad feeling about this_ he thought.

**Outside the village**

Saritobi walked up to the 3 dead leaf shinobi. They had the Jonin vests, but dried blood was found on all over the forehead

"At first, we couldn't figure out what caused this, but from closer inspection…" the patrol ninja picked up one of the dead Jonin, and showed Saritobi the forehead. "…We found teeth marks right here. Judging from the depth of the bite, I think they are fangs of an animal," the patrol ninja concluded.

"Who could've done this?" the old man asked.

"Hokage-sama!" someone shouted. The 2 men turned around, and saw 7 people running towards them. 2 of them were Chunnin ninja, part of the patrol squad, 3 of them were medical ninja, with white clothes, and the last one was a Jonin ninja with spiky brown hair (more spread out), red fangs painted on her cheeks, with a black-grey dog that had an eye patch over its right eye running after her. "Hokage-sama, we thought we should bring Tsume so she could track down the person responsible for this." Hearing this, the Hokage nodded, and watched as the medical ninja did they work. Meanwhile, Tsume and her dog smelled the forest.

"Who's scent do you smell Kuromaru?" she asked her partner. Kuromaru barked twice, and Tsume nodded. "Then I'm not mistaken." The 2 quickly ran back to the Hokage.

"Tsume, what did you discover?" Saritobi asked the Inuzuka.

"I only found one scent around the forest." She responded.

"Who's?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's!"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Mysterious Evidence

**A/N-The reason this chapter was up so early was because I got bored during school today, and wrote it during then. I just had to edit, and then input. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I doubt 1 day updates will be common. I don't own Naruto, but enjoy!

* * *

**"_Tsume, what did you discover?" Saritobi asked the Inuzuka._

"_I only found one scent around the forest." She responded._

"_Who's?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto!"_

**After class**

"You should have seen the looks on everyone's face when I used Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, how long did it take for you to learn that jutsu?" the Uchiha asked. He wanted to know how physically strong Naruto was.

"I don't know didn't keep time. After I finally made clones that didn't look so tired, I dispelled them all, and didn't remember anything that happened after that. The next thing was the sky and trees I saw." Naruto nodded his head as he reported what happened that training time. "However…"

"What?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto closed his eyes, stopped walking, and was in deep thinking.

"When I was running home, I did see 3 really small holes next to where I was laying." Naruto continued.

"What's suspicious about that?"

"At first, I didn't pay much attention to it, but while I was running home to take a shower, I felt itchy."

"Itchy?"

"Yeah, then when I took off my jacket, I found a bunch of these weird small, bumpy things." Naruto handed one of them to Sasuke. Sasuke turned the thing, placed it under the sun, and gave it back to Naruto.

"Looks like some transparent patch of skin." Sasuke concluded. Naruto sniffed it, and shrugged.

"Lets go bother Jii-san!" Naruto shouted. He ran down the street, with Sasuke grunting, but following.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Sandaime-sama (3rd Hokage), what more proof do you need?" a Chunnin argued. Saritobi took a puff from his pipe, and blew out the smoke. He loved to smoke, especially when something was troubling him.

"Naruto isn't a person who would kill his fellow villagers." The smoker argued.

"Tsume even reported that Naruto's scent was around the forest, other than the 3 dead ninjas. It has to be him."

"Why would Naruto kill his own people, can you answer that?" The Chunnin flinched from the question, but answered 3 seconds later.

"B-B-Because is the Ky-"

"YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT!" The Hokage yelled. He was very mad; the steam coming from him wasn't from his pipe, but from his ears. "Naruto was alone his entire life, with no one to help or befriend him. Even though he played pranks, he never hurt anyone in the process did he?" The ninja shook his head.

"Still, he's the only suspect we have."

"No!" The Sandaime got some papers, with some x-rays of the dead shinobi. "I've received reports that the our dead people also had their necks broken, so they were probably also suffocated. Naruto's style would to be tackling an opponent head-on, not making him or her suffer." Saritobi puffed another gust of smoke after his observation. "Plus, look at these." The Hokage handed the Chunnin another set of papers. "As you can see, these are the deepness of the teeth bites you showed me. They are indeed, most likely fangs. However, they bites are too deep for any human to make. Also, if you look at the x-ray with the skull from overview, you can see the teeth marks are too close to each other for a human to make." The old man then got up, and looked outside the village.

"Naruto could've turn into _it_, and killed the 3." The reporting shinobi pointed out.

"Maybe," the man puffed out another gust of smoke "but, if he were to turn into fox-like, even a fox doesn't twist or strangle the neck when fighting, nor have fang marks that close when biting." Hiruzen Saritobi took the pipe out of his mouth, and placed it on the table.

"Then, if Naruto didn't kill the 3, who did?" The ninja said in frustration. The old man closed his black eyes for 2 seconds before opening them again.

"Send some people to find Naruto. I need to question him," the wise man responded.

"You don't have to," a voice came from outside. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the door. "Because, we're already here." Sasuke finished.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were Sasuke's biggest fan girls. Sakura had long-pink hair tied with a red ribbon given by Ino, and a red cheongsam dress with white circular designs. She also wore green shorts, but those were usually hidden by her dress. Ino had blond hair tied into a long ponytail that reached her back, a purple vest-dress overall with the sleeves cut off and bandages at her waist. Both were once good friends, but after realizing they both fought for Sasuke, they became rivals. However, today, they agreed that Naruto was surprising better than usual, using an advanced jutsu that not even most Chunnin level ninja could use. They decided to investigate on the scene.

"This will be the only time I'm working with you Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Same for me billboard brow!" Ino barked back. If one looks at the 2 closely, they would be able to see the laser glares intersecting at each other, one trying to overcome the other. While they were busy with the glaring contest, they didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke walk by.

"At first, I didn't pay much attention to it, but while I was running home to take a shower, I felt itchy." Naruto explained.

"Itchy?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Ino suddenly realized they could get their chance to spy on Sasuke AND Naruto, and quickly silenced.

"Yeah, then when I took off my jacket, I found a bunch of these weird small, bumpy things." Naruto handed one of them to Sasuke. Sasuke turned the thing, placed it under the sun, and gave it back to Naruto.

"What do you think that think is?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know, lets find out." Sakura replied.

"Looks like some transparent patch of skin." Sasuke concluded. Naruto sniffed it, and shrugged.

"Lets go bother Jii-san!" Naruto shouted. He ran down the street, with Sasuke grunting, but following.

"After them!" Sakura whispered harshly, and scurried after.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"I found that in my jacket after I took it off." Naruto explained. Saritobi examined it like Sasuke did, and slammed it on the table.

"I don't know what it is, but for now, Naruto, let the ANBU handle this. Worry about your exam!" The Hokage ordered. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, waved, and took off.

_What is your plan? _Went in the old man's head.

**To Be Continued

* * *

Writer's Block is strong right now, any suggestions to what happens next? I'll take anything.**


	5. Encounter with the Kyuubi

**A/N- My family was busy with their own thing today, it allowed me to edit this chapter I wrote yesterday. Oh, by the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy this chapter, even though I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**"_I don't know what it is, but for now, Naruto, let the ANBU handle this. Worry about your exam!" The Hokage ordered. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, waved, and took off._

_What is your plan? Went in the old man's head._

While walking away from the tower, the 2 boys were thinking about what the Hokage told them.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba growled, as he walked around the village. His white puppy, Akamaru, followed close behind.

"How did that fool learn such an advanced technique?" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked, cheering Kiba up. "You're right, probably just beginner's luck." Just after the last word, Kiba saw a boy with brown spiky hair, black sunglasses, with a white jacket with a really high collar. "What do you want Shino?" Kiba shouted at the boy.

"Follow me, I think you might want to see this." Shino replied. Kiba did as he said, and they ran to the forest outside the village. There, they saw Naruto and Sasuke reading the giant green scroll Naruto brought to school.

"Sasuke-teme, I think you should learn this jutsu. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique) is a high C-rank fire type jutsu that requires wires. Then, the user breaths fire onto the wire to attack. Should be used to pin the opponent to something with wires, then use this jutsu for maximum effect. The signs for this jutsu are Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger." Naruto read from the scroll.

"Good thing I carry a few wires." Sasuke replied. Naruto placed his hands in a cross. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 2 shadow clones appeared. "Sasuke, use these clones as target practice."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It'll be easy for your wire to wrap around." Naruto replied. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some ramen." Naruto ran back into the village.

"What do you see?" Shino asked the dog boy.

"Naruto… would be a bad person to make enemies with." Kiba responded.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto ran back to the forest, only to see most of the trees burned. Sasuke was panting, his clothes also partly burned.

"Whoa, what happened?" Naruto asked, as he ran to Sasuke.

"I...nearly got it!" Sasuke panted.

"I was only gone for 10 minutes, and the forest is already partly burned."

"Shut up, this jutsu takes a lot out of me." Sasuke got up slowly, breathing heavily. Naruto was about to help him up, when his instinct suddenly told him to push him down.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted, as he pushed the Uchiha down. Just as Sasuke was going back onto the ground, a serpent with the 5 colors of red, blue, green, white, and black lunged out of the ground, and bit Naruto right in his left arm. "Argh!" he screamed, before he quickly tumbled after his friend. The snake was about to bite Naruto again, but Sasuke cut the viper in half.

"Naruto, hang on!" he whispered, as he carried his friend back into the village.

**Somewhere in Naruto's Mind**

The blond boy opened his eyes, and saw dark, sewer water around him. He got up, and saw the same._ Where am I_ he thought, as he walked around. The scenery never changed. Eventually, Naruto felt a very strong killer intent. He went towards that, and soon ended up in a room that would've never appeared in a sewer. He saw a giant cage with a piece of paper attached in the center that read 'seal' in kanji. The blond boy felt a bit afraid in this room, and the fact that there was a heavy breathing in and out didn't help calm him one bit.

**Boy!** a deep voice boomed, startling Naruto.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice. He saw a big pair of red eyes.

**Come closer, so I can slice you into pieces for being such an idiot! **the voice deeply said.

"That makes me want to stay away from the cage even more."

**You think you're funny? I'm the being that nearly destroyed your pathetic village if it weren't for you damned Yodaime Hokage. **Naruto flinched when he heard this.

"Y-You're t-the K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a sudden tone.

**It took you that long to figure that out? Yes, I am the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine-Tailed Fox!** Boomed the Kyuubi. Naruto's fear quickly turned into anger, as his eyes narrowed.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! THE YODAIME KILLED YOU!" The blond shouted. The fox just laughed in a mocking way.

**That is impossible, not even worth making a joke about. You really think a human can kill me? I'm here to keep you alive. If it weren't for me, you would be dead right now. The attack you took for your friend, that snake that bit you was very poisonous. If I didn't heal you, and get rid of that poison, you would be gone from your mortal world.**

"Why did you save me?"

**It's very simple. You have been taught that the 4th Hokage defeated me, correct?** Naruto nodded when hearing this. **That is so unbelievable, as if I, the strongest of all tailed beasts, could be slayed by a mere mortal. No, not even the legendary Yellow Flash of the Leaf could not defeat me. Instead, he sealed me into a newborn baby, which is you, Uzumaki Naruto! We are linked. If you die, I die!** Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He clasped his hands onto his head, and stared at the ground. His hero, the Yodaime Hokage, was the reason for his suffering and pain he had endured long ago.

"No! No! NO!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi snickered.

**Fear not, there will be some good for you. I will make you a deal. If you cooperate, I will grant you something that no one else will ever have.**

"I don't want your power!" Naruto growled.

**It's a special power. I will merge with you, so we become one. You will keep your human form, but when needed, we can fight as one. Each time you satisfy me, I will grant you one fox tail in your demon form. For every 2 you get, you will be granted with a power you wish. At 9, I will grant you a very special power that has never been known to in mankind. Deal? **Naruto panted hard from hearing this. He had to merge with the cause for his suffering, but he can get stronger, something he needs to become Hokage. However, this is just given power, not earned power.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! I'LL GET STRONGER ON MY OWN, WITHOUT YOUR HELP, AND BECOME HOKAGE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Naruto roared. Kyuubi grunted, then laughed.

**Congratulations, you've earned your first tail.** Kyuubi applauded. Naruto was very confused. **The way to prove me you've gotten stronger isn't just physically, but also your determination to get stronger by yourself will also tell me you want to succeed. In my entire life, before I was sealed into anyone, I've only met a few like you. Most, would take my offering with no hesitation. Uzumaki Naruto, the only way to use my strength is for you to get more powerful yourself. If you depend on me, like most idiots I've met, you will surely fail. I was looking for that, and you've passed. Now, here's your reward.** Naruto felt strange. His entire body felt like it was buffering. He felt as if he would explode of chakra. The new amount of chakra that surged into his body made every bit of it feel more comfortable, more tough. He felt his nails get a bit sharper, his eyesight sharper, his nose stronger, and his feet with less weight. When the feeling was over, Naruto's nails and teeth were a bit longer and sharper, and he had a red-furry tail swishing behind him. He felt Kyuubi's presence getting weaker and father away.

**Remember, use my power wisely.** Echoed the Kyuubi, before vanishing. Naruto opened his eyes again, and saw Sasuke, the 3rd Hokage, and 5 medical ninja. He was in a hospital room, with a thick,white blanket over him. Everyone's eyes were so wide, anyone could just pluck them out. Their mouth so wide, it could pound the ground with a loud _thump_.

"What?" The blond asked. Sasuke pointed behind him, and Naruto saw his fox tail.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Did you like it? Don't worry, Naruto's power won't come without a price. 1. After he and Kyuubi are merged, they can fight, but Kyuubi can't constantly heal his injuries, nor will it heal by themselves. Naruto doesn't have his chakra cloak like in the anime. 2. It consumes a lot of chakra of both beings, and if Kyuubi uses too much chakra, he becomes dormant for a while, which can cause weird effects for Naruto.  
**


	6. Teacher Against Students

**A/N- Hello people! I don't know if you've noticed (someone already did), but I spelled 'Rivalry' of my story tittle wrong. I spelled it 'Riveralry'. Good that that's been spotted. kawaii-doodler spotted the error, thank you, and if you don't mind, I would like having a beta reader. I don't own Naruto, so lets get the show on the road.

* * *

**_"What?" The blond asked. Sasuke pointed behind him, and Naruto saw his foxtail._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" A medical ninja shouted. Naruto nearly fell off his bed from the strength of the voice. "Hokage-sama, it's clear that the fox has taken over Naruto. The boy is already growing fox features."

"You may NOT kill him." The old man cut him off. "Naruto, what happened?" Naruto felt tired, and weak from his encounter with his demon. _I thought I only get a tail of I was in demon form _went in his mind.

**That's because you ARE in demon form right now.** The fox inside him explained.

_What? _

**In demon form, you're senses and abilities are enchanted. Your sense of smell and sight should be 3 times stronger than they usually are. To be your normal, stupid self, you'll need to stop my flow of chakra.**

_How do I do that?_

**You don't, I do. I will stop my chakra from distributing throughout your body. That should get you back in human form.**

_That is very creepy._

**Just shut up** At first, Naruto felt no difference. He waited impatiently, for what felt like an eternity was only about 10 seconds. Soon, his fox features slowly disappeared. His teeth and nails got smaller, and his red fox tail slowly shrunk. After the process, Naruto toppled over.

"Tiring…" he panted.

"What did the medical nin mean when he said 'fox taking over him'?" Sasuke asked the Sandaime.

"I was hoping to avoid this. Naruto, he's your demon, you tell him." Saritobi said to the tired boy.

**I'm not anyone's demon** Kyuubi snarled.

_How come it's NOW that I can hear what you're saying?_ Naruto asked his demon.

**When you agreed to my offer, and I granted you your foxtail, it weakened the seal a bit for us to communicate through mind. Pretty cool, eh?**

_Creepy once again if you ask me._ Naruto sat up. "Okay Sasuke, to make a long story short, the Yodaime didn't defeat the Kyuubi like we were told, and instead he sealed the fox into me when I was a newborn baby." Naruto said as quickly as possible.

"Which is one reason why you were rejected by everyone." The Sandaime puffed after blowing some smoke into the air.

"Why didn't anyone talk about this?" The Uchiha asked the Hiruzen**.**

"I made a law the forbid anyone to talk about the Kyuubi, to protect Naruto. However, it didn't work." he sighed, and puffed another breath of smoke.

_I think I'll call you 'Fluffy.' _Naruto told the Kyuubi in his head, completely ignoring the conversation with Sasuke and the Hokage.

**I think I'll kill you one day.** The fox growled back.

_If I die, you die._

**You think your that funny? You're going to suffer one day.** Naruto toppled over, laughing his face off, thus falling upright on his skull. Everyone was confused, but Naruto paid no attention. Suddenly, he jumped upright.

"Sasuke, did you only carry me to the hospital when we were attacked?" he asked quickly and suddenly. Sasuke nodded, and quickly rushed out of the room. "WE FORGOT ABOUT THE SCROLL!" he shouted out of the door.

"You're not going after him?" Saritobi asked Sasuke.

"Nah, he can take care of himself." Sasuke responded.

"So, now that you know the truth about Naruto, do you hate him, or think he's weird?"

"He was weird to begin with." With that, the Uchiha left the room.

**The next day**

"Class, today, we will talk about one of Konoha's loyal clans." Iruka announced.

"Is it the Uchiha?" most of the girls asked, wanting to know more about Sasuke.

"No, it's the Inuzuka Clan." Iruka corrected, causing all the girls to drop back to their desks. _Next time bitches; next time_ Sasuke thought evilly, and chuckled a bit.

"The Inuzuka Clan is a fearsome clan." Iruka lectured.

"Unfortunately, Kiba here defied the rules of the Inuzuka, and ended up being a complete idiot." Naruto added. Everyone but Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino fell off their seats, dieing of laughter.

"AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Kiba shouted.

"Dogs suck, foxes are better than you'll ever be!" Naruto shouted. Iruka flinched from the statement.

"No way, dogs are way better than foxes." Hearing this, Naruto sat in a position, making he look like he was in deep thinking.

"You're just saying that because you have a dog's brain."

"NARUTO, KIBA, BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted. Everyone went silent, and Iruka sighed. "Anyways, the Inuzuka Clan are fearsome because they work with dogs. They also inherit a dog's speed and smell. However, what makes them very strong is the teamwork they display. In every fight, they are nearly synchronized, and can fight as partners very fluently, as if they were one. That's what we're going to work on today. Everyone, pair up with someone, and come up with a technique. Then, if you want, you can display it against a dummy."

"Iruka-sensei, dummies don't move, and that makes it easy to beat. Lets fight against you!" Naruto declared. Everyone (excluding Sasuke) gasped at the statement, but Naruto continued to give his big foxy grin.

"I doubt I'll be beaten by 2 gennins." Iruka responded.

"Wana bet? In fact, I bet the partner I choose can fight you this very moment, and succeed."

"I will not allow it!"

"Come on, please? I won't tell Jii-san about this, and if word gets out, I'll say I wanted this. How can I become Hokage if I can't even face a challenge?"

"Fine Naruto, but just this once. Who do you pick?" Naruto cheered when he heard this, and jumped to the front.

"Sasuke-teme, get your emo-self down here!" he shouted. Sasuke walked to the front of the classroom slowly. "Lets try out your new jutsu." Sasuke nodded when he heard this. "Iruka-sensei, can we go outside, your classroom might get burned."

"Burned?" Iruka asked suspiciously. Naruto nodded, and ran outside. Sasuke followed not far behind.

**Meanwhile, at Naruto's house**

A mysterious person slipped a piece of paper on Naruto's desk. Afterward, the person jumped out of the window, and ran towards the school.

**To Be Continued

* * *

Okay, I want you to guess who you think wrote the letter. Here's a hint, it is very unexpected, and I bet it's the last person you would think it is. No, it is not Sasuke. I am 99% sure the person I have in mind will surprise you. Stay tuned, for I have a lot of more ideas, but give me some of yours. I'm open-minded!  
**


	7. Teamwork is the Key

**A/N- I'm back, and better than ever! I won't cover the note in this chapter, for this chapter will mainly be the battle. You'll also learn something new about Naruto. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, even if I didn't own Naruto T_T.

* * *

**_"Burned?" Iruka asked suspiciously. Naruto nodded, and ran outside. Sasuke followed not far behind._

_**Meanwhile, at Naruto's house**_

_A mysterious person slipped a piece of paper on Naruto's desk. Afterward, the person jumped out of the window, and ran towards the school.

* * *

_Sasuke caught up to Naruto, and the group was way ahead of the class, so no one could hear what the 2 boys were talking about.

"So, you ready for this?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Of course I'm ready, I'm more concerned about you." Sasuke replied. Naruto growled, but let the comment slide.

"How are we going to pull this off?"

"You're all talk aren't you? You said we could win without even practicing, and now your asking how we win. Just keep sensei still so I can wrap my wires around him. Also, try to not let his arm get close so he can perform a jutsu." Naruto sighed, and took something out of his weapon pouch attached behind his waist. He took out a piece of paper with a seal on it. Sasuke got interested.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The old man gave this to me. He said it's a valuable treasure created in my family. It's a special seal tag. I've kept this with me at all times." Naruto replied. He placed the paper back into his pocket, and the 2 waited for the class. When the class finally got to the forest outside the village, Iruka walked toward the 2.

"All right, this battle will last only 5 minutes. If you 2 prove to me that you value teamwork, you win. Even if you beat me, if I see you guys didn't use your numbers as an advantage, you lose. Is that clear?" Iruka boldly declared.

"Fine with me!" Naruto shouted.

"Same here!" Sasuke added.

"I'll keep track of time." Shino said. He plunged a stick into the ground, under the sun. "When the shadow reaches here" he made an 'X' mark at the desired location "time is up."

"Lets get this part started!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, back me up!" Naruto charged towards his teacher. When Naruto punched, Iruka jumped backwards to avoid the blow, but only to discover 2 shurikens thrown from Sasuke coming straight towards him in the same direction. The shurikens slashed through Naruto, making him disappear in a poof of smoke, but continued to proceed forward. Iruka sidestepped at the last second. _These 2 aren't that bad_ he told himself. Naruto charged forward again, followed by 2 more clones. One attacked the Naruto in front, making him poof away, and the clone that attacked its teammate continued to charge. He threw some kunai knives, only to have his teacher deflect them. Then, Iruka jumped, and threw some kunai knives back at the boy, making him poof away. However, as he was landing, a pair of hands grabbed onto his ankles from underground. _Shit, Naruto got underground from the smoke made from his clone getting attacked by his other clone_ Iruka cursed in his mind.

"SASUKE, NOW!" Naruto shouted from underground. Sasuke threw some shurikens in the Chunnin's direction. The shurikens turned, revealing wires attached on them. The teacher was quickly constricted in wires, as he collapsed to the floor.

"It's over!" Sasuke muttered. He bit the wires, and made some hand signs, ending on the tiger. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a spark of flame on the wire. The flame continued onto the wire, until it hit Iruka, and caused an explosion. _Good thing I added some oil to the end of the wires_ he thought. When the smoke cleared, in Iruka's spot sat a badly burnt log.

"SASUKE, YOU ALMOST BURNED ME TO DEATH!" Naruto shouted.

"That's your problem." Sasuke replied. "Where's Iruka-sensei?" Naruto jumped down, and landed next to his partner.

"3 minutes left!" Shino announced.

"Naruto, it's time to use _that_!" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm only suppose to use _that_ as a last resort. Plus, I don't want other people to see." Naruto argued.

"We need your enhanced speed and smell to track down our sensei."

"How did you know I get better speed and smell?"

"A fox's sense of smell is strong, and they are swifter than humans. That's just assumptions to your abilities when you become part fox. Now hurry up!"

"Fine! You better help me deal with everyone's reaction afterwards." Naruto closed his eyes, and focused on the sewer, where he met the demon fox.

**You want to use your demon form now?** The fox asked.

_Yeah, I need it to find my sensei_ Naruto explained.

**Well, I guess you'll need to get comfortable in your fox mode eventually. Might as well start now. Fine, Naruto, I want you to focus your chakra on the seal, near your stomach. That'll weaken the seal, so I can blend with you a bit.**

_Okay!_ Naruto made a ram seal, and focused his chakra at his stomach. It took him quite a while to perform this, because his chakra control wasn't that good.

**Work on your chakra control, because if this were a real battle, you would be dead by now.** Kyuubi commented, as Naruto gained his fox features. _I can smell scents I could not even put a finger on. Sensei, where are you?_ Ignoring everyone's reactions, Naruto started sniffing around.

"Sasuke, there!" he shouted, and lunged towards a tree. Iruka quickly jumped from behind the tree.

**Hey, I think you might be interested to hear this. In fox form, you can absorb other people's ninjutsu to make it as a cloak for yourself. It requires very good chakra control, and a lot of chakra to keep the cloak. Wana try it?** Kyuubi asked.

_You said yourself that my chakra control sucks. How are we going to pull this off?_The fox boy asked.

**For now, we'll just use a lot of chakra. I want you to get use to this ability, for it will be great to use as a counter attack.**

_All right!_ Naruto focused on the battle. He looked at the clock Shino made, and the shadow was about to touch a tip of the 'X'. _Shit, we only have about 1 minute left._ "Sasuke, use a Katon jutsu!" the blond shouted at his teammate.

"Iruka-sensei's too fast, I won't be able to hit him!" Sasuke hollered back.

"Trust me, I have a plan."

"When do you have plans?"

"Shut up and just listen to me!" Sasuke sighed, and made some hand signs. _This better work!_ He yelled in his mind. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashed a giant fireball out of his mouth. Iruka dodged it with ease, but Naruto tackled the fireball head-on. The fireball got smaller and smaller, and when it disappeared, Naruto was running full speed towards his Chunnin teacher. Naruto looked like he could've blended with the sunset, because of the amber aura emitting around him. He finally caught up to his teacher, and jumped to his side.

"Nenshou Tsume (Burning Claw)!" he shouted, as he swung his arm against his teacher. Iruka tried to sidestep, but his arm got clawed. He felt as if his arm was burning from inside out. He quickly collapsed, grasping his arm.

**Don't worry; just use my chakra to heal his wound.** Kyuubi said. Naruto placed his tail on his teacher's arm, and focused the fox's chakra into his sensei. The Chunnin's claw mark slowly went away. After he was healed, Sasuke walked to Naruto.

"You got carried away, didn't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Iruka-sensei, did we pass?" Naruto asked. Iruka got angry.

"YOU NEARLY SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL, AND YOU'RE ASKING IF YOU PASSED?" He yelled at his student's face. Naruto nodded slowly, and Iruka sighed. "Yes, you and Sasuke truly showed teamwork, so you pass. However, Naruto, how come you have a tail? Does this have to do with _it_?" he asked, causing his student to nod slowly again. He slowly lost his tail, and crouched to the ground, panting heavily.

"That takes a lot of energy." Naruto panted between breaths. "Need tasty ramen to replenish my strength." Sasuke made an irritated sigh, and helped Naruto walk to the ramen stand.

"See you tomorrow sensei," he said to the Chunnin, and dragged the tired fox boy towards his destination. Meanwhile, the kids were arguing about whom did the most work to defeat the teacher.

"Are you kidding? If Naruto didn't claw sensei, they would not have won!" a kid shouted.

"But Sasuke-kun fired that fireball at Naruto so he could absorb it!" a girl argued back.

"Did any of you know Naruto could turn into part fox?" someone else asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. Kiba and Akamaru walked out of the crowd, and sat on a tree branch.

"Damn it, that idiot got even stronger. He can turn into a fox now." Kiba growled. Akamaru placed his paw on his owner's leg, and barked. "You're right buddy, we won't let him beat us. Lets train!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So, you also thought Naruto did a good job?" Shino suddenly asked, and appeared behind Kiba.

"WHAAAAA!" Kiba shouted in fear, and fell off the tree. Akamaru sweat dropped, as his owner got up. "SHINO, DON'T DO THAT!" Kiba yelled in anger.

"A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings." Shino said. Kiba growled, as his puppy jumped onto his head. "Anyway, I asked if you thought Naruto's performance was good or not."

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but I'm not going to let that idiot be stronger than me!" Kiba declared. Shino pushed his glasses upward, and walked away.

"Then, you better get started, because the graduation exams are in a week, and if you don't get stronger, you'll be the dead last." Shino concluded, as he walked away.

**To Be Continued

* * *

I used a translation dictionary for the claw attack Naruto used, so I don't know if it's accurate. If you know it's wrong, and know how to correct it, please tell me. The next chapter will direct to the note. Did you like this one? Please R&R, and continue to read. Also, from some of the responses to who wrote the note, I'm sad to admit that you probably won't be 99% surprised now.**


	8. Meeting a Legendary Man

**A/N- I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, and gave feedback for me. I really appreciate it. Kezz dog, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier that I did take your suggestion of making Naruto gain his tail during his demon form. Mistuii Hi Do De, I did plan to have Naruto gain fox features the more tails he gain. Reading other fanfic, I found out eyes and ears are most common, so yes, I do plan to have him get ears. Anyway, lets start this chapter of Naruto, which I do not own.

* * *

**"_Then, you better get started, because the graduation exams are in a week, and if you don't get stronger, you'll be the dead last." Shino concluded, as he walked away._

**At the Ramen Stand**

"MAN, THIS IS GOOD!" Naruto shouted, as he quickly slurped down one bowl of ramen.

"I'm only paying for the first bowl." Sasuke reminded. Naruto didn't listen, as he asked for seconds.

"GIVE ME MORE!" Naruto shouted to a man dressed in white. He had a smile on his face, as he looked at Naruto.

"COMING RIGHT UP!" he shouted. Naruto turned to his friend.

"So, did you say something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slammed the money he owed on the counter, and walked away.

**At Naruto's House**

Naruto walked into his house, patting his enormous stomach full of ramen. He opened the lights, and saw a white piece of paper on the table. _What's that?_ He picked up the letter, and read what it said.

_Naruto_

_You don't know who I am, but that is of no importance. If you are reading this note, then it means my apprentice completed his duty. A day before the Genin Graduation Exams, come to the forest just outside of the village at the North Gate, at 3pm. If possible, bring Uchiha Sasuke along with you. Word spreads quickly, and I've heard you two are quite powerful these days. I want to test you, to see if you are worthy of something I'm offering for you. After you've finished this letter, burn this ASAP._

Naruto felt suspicious, and worry. _How could word spread quickly about 2 students who aren't even ninja yet?_ He had a letter written to him, who he didn't even know, who wants to see him and Sasuke. He was actually hoping it was a love note from Sakura, his crush, but the chances of that weren't that high. _I'll tell Sasuke about this tomorrow._ He threw the note on the stove, and burned it as told. Then, he brushed his teeth, got his animal hat and pajamas, and went to bed.

**A Day Before the Graduation Exams**

"Class, Class, settle down! I know you're all excited, but I have an important announcement to make!" Iruka shouted at the class. Everyone went silent, and Iruka took out a piece of paper. "First, lets take roll. Who is not here?" Everyone looked around the room, and saw 2 empty desks.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE MISSING!" A boy shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Most of the girls complained.

"I saw Sasuke walking towards the village gate." Shino said in a cold tone.

"WHICH GATE?" Iruka shouted. Shino just pushed his glasses towards his face.

"I believe it was the North Gate." Shino replied.

"Today will be study hall. Review everything you've learned." Iruka shouted, as he rushed out of the door.

**In the Forest Outside the Village**

"Are you sure it was here?" Sasuke asked impolitely. He had his hands in his pocket, and was slouching.

"Yeah, it was the forest just outside the village." Naruto replied.

"Who would be interested in a bunch of kids who aren't even Genin yet?"

"I don't know, but this person is probably an idiot or something."

"Someone called me an idiot?" A creepy voice came from behind. Naruto slowly turned around, and saw a pale man with gray garbs, and a purple rope tied in a pretzel shaped knot behind his back. "Haven't your parents taught you any manners boy?"

"Don't have any, freak." Naruto answered in a harsh tone. The man (who you should already know) growled, but went back to his objective.

"You are not capable of what I can do to you. Do you know who I am?" The pale person questioned.

"You know who this weirdo is?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Not a clue, other than the fact that he's probably in a poor health condition." Sasuke said.

"You kids are so disrespectable these days. I will just tell you. I am one of the three Sannin, legendary shinobi of Konoha. I am Orochimaru!" Orochimaru shouted. However, he did not have the attention of the kids, as they were arguing.

"YOU'RE WRONG, RAMEN IS WAY BETTER THAN ANY OTHER FOOD! I REFUSE TO EAT ANYTHING ELSE!" Naruto shouted at his friend, and crossed his arms.

"If you only eat ramen your entire life, you'll never get the required nutrients required for your body." Sasuke pointed out.

"QUIET!" Orochimaru shouted at the boys.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK?" The kids shouted back.

"We're waiting for some person who wrote us a note to meet us here. Get lost loser." Naruto barked at the Sannin.

"If you were not so important to me, you would be dead by now, Naruto. I was the one who wrote the letter. I wanted to test your strength, to see if you're worthy of having this power I'm working on." The man informed.

"Don't need it, already got a giant, scary, demon fox inside of me who is already lending me his power." Naruto said, as he swished his hand at Orochimaru.

"Only cowards and wimps would accept power given to them. Real power is gained by working for it. I'm not interested either, especially taking something from some pale-ass dude who I don't even know." Sasuke added. "Naruto, I'm going back to the village." Sasuke walked away.

"Hey Sasuke, wait for me!" Naruto shouted, as he ran after his friend. However, he didn't quite make it, for snakes that came from underground wrapped around the blond boy. "What the…"

"Surprised now? That is one of my special techniques. I don't care if you want the power or not, you're getting it if you prove worthy." The snake-summoned declared. However, Naruto poofed away, leaving Orochimaru a bit surprised._ This kid can use shadow clones. Very interesting, I think I'll consider him, Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, is one of the few who contains the Sharingan. This is my lucky day indeed._ Orochimaru thought, as he licked his lips.

"YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Naruto shouted from behind. He swung his arms in a downward motion, intending to slam Orochimaru on the skull, but the man was too fast, and quickly had a kunai at the boy's throat.

"Is that all you can do? I thought you were stronger." Orochimaru said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Sorry, but the show's just begun." Naruto exclaimed. Wires came out of nowhere, and wrapped around the two.

"The first rule to being a ninja is to never let your guard down. Even an academy student knows that." Sasuke said behind a tree trunk. "You might want to know that the Naruto wrapped around you is not only a clone, but he's also covered with oil." Sasuke added.

"Then, you're going to use…" The pale man never got to finish his sentence, as Sasuke started his attack.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, as he emitted a flame on the wire in his mouth. The flame traveled quickly, and ended in a loud explosion.

"And you say I get carried away." Naruto commented, as he jumped from a tree branch. However, when the smoke cleared, the man was still standing. He had major burns throughout his body, and part of his skin was peeling off.

"Not bad, although it has yet to be perfected." Orochimaru commented.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted. "HOW IS YOUR SKIN PEELING OFF?" The snake man chuckled to this statement.

"It's a special ability I possess. As for the results so far, I want to see more from Naruto." The boy growled to the statement.

"YOU STILL THINK THIS IS A GAME?" Naruto yelled. He focused all his anger into the seal on his stomach, and slowly gained a red foxtail swishing behind him. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN TESTS!" Naruto ran towards the man in a blur. He jumped high into the air, and delivered a kick towards the face. Orochimaru blocked it with ease with his left arm, but it caused the skin on his arm to slowly turn black.

**My chakra can either heal, or hurt other people. When you feel hurt, happy, or concerned, my chakra can heal most wounds. If you are in rage, anger, or mad, it will turn into a killer attack that slowly burns anything that comes within contact to your body.** Kyuubi explained, as Orochimaru grasped his burned arm.

_You can take back your chakra now. I don't need it anymore._ Naruto told the fox. The blond boy lost his red tail, as he walked back to Sasuke. "I've had enough fun for one day. I'm going back inside the village." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Sure, whatever, I just want to know who the hell is this guy." Sasuke asked.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Iruka shouted from the gate. He quickly ran to his students, and noticed the pale man leaning against his tree trunk, grasping his left arm. Iruka's eyes went wide at the sight of this man. "NARUTO, SASUKE, QUICKLY, GET OUT OF HERE! THIS MAN IS DANGEROUS!"

"Who is he?" Both the boys questioned.

"He is Orochimaru, one of the three legendary shinobi of Konoha. He possess snake-like powers, and is an S-Rank missing Nin from Konoha in the Bingo Book." Iruka quickly explained.

"He doesn't seem like one. An S-rank ninja wouldn't have fallen for the shadow clone bait that easily. Plus, he should've been able to escape my wires with an escape jutsu or something. This man is a fraud." Sasuke confirmed. Orochimaru chuckled at the statement.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun, always confirming facts before coming with a solution. You are right, I am not really Orochimaru, but merely a test subject of his to see if you are worthy of taking the power he's working on. Both you boys have one last test, and that's to survive the explosion of THIS!" he explained, as he pulled off his garbs. His entire body was full of paper bombs.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, RUN!" Iruka shouted, as the bombs start to light aflame. An explosion was heard all around Konoha, and also being seen by the Hokage. _This feels bad, what happened?_ He thought, as he blew a cloud of smoke.

**To Be Continued

* * *

I think I'm going to start some new story at Chapter 10, but this story will be the one I'll be focusing on. I just have a lot of new ideas for other stories, I really just want to start it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I think you already know the "power" Orochimaru wants to offer to Naruto and Sasuke.**


	9. Can You Trust Anyone, Even Friends?

**A/N-Hello everyone, I'm back! Yes, it feels good to post another chapter of this story. Those who haven't checked already, I started a crossover, just to get the ideas out of my head, and form a base to the story. This story is my main priority right now. I don't own Naruto, but you can still enjoy this chapter, right?  
**

* * *

"_NARUTO, SASUKE, RUN!" Iruka shouted, as the bombs start to light aflame. An explosion was heard all around Konoha, and also being seen by the Hokage. This feels bad, what happened? He thought, as he blew a cloud of smoke._

After the explosion settled, there was a big crater right in front of Konoha's North Gate. Everyone gathered at the gate to see what happened. The Hokage quickly ran past the crowd, and looked down the crater. He saw a very badly burnt body, and two next to him that were also badly burned, but not as serious. After the Hokage had a better look, he saw that Naruto was the body he saw that got his attention. His clothes had dark patches of black all over, but Naruto's red tail was still waving back and forth slowly. Naruto groaned, and slowly got up, but ended up falling down again. _I…can't…move…_ he thought, before all he could see was black.

**In Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the familiar sewer scene. "Here again…" he muttered to himself. The young boy walked around awhile, and eventually got back to the giant cage.

**Awake?** Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

**You nearly killed yourself. Using your body as a shield for the other two guys, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?** Kyuubi shouted.

"UNLIKE YOU, I'M NOT A SELFISH JERK LIKE YOU! I CARE ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" Naruto yelled in anger. The statement surprised the fox.

**Why do you care about them? They're just like everyone else, people from the same village as you who hate you because I'm inside you. How do you know that weak Uchiha isn't trying to take advantage of you? What if he betrays you, huh?**

"Sasuke isn't like that! It's true, he's a bastard sometimes, and he acts emo, but Sasuke would use me for power like you say. Didn't you hear the reason he didn't want the snake man's power? I trust him because he was one of the first person to accept me for who I am, and that means a lot to me. A killer demon like you probably never experienced friendship."

**I had a friend. He was my best friend, a tailed beast, just like me. He was the weakest out of us nine, so everyone insulted him. I helped him get stronger, and we became good friends. However, one day, he double-crossed me! While I was busy holding off the First Hokage, you know what he did? The Hokage was using his Mokuton jutsu to try and seal us two, Shukaku, my friend, did a horrible thing. He absorbed some of my chakra, and used it as extra speed to escape. I got captured.** Naruto, for the first time, heard sorrow in his demon's tone. He never thought tailed beasts even had trust towards each other, since Kyuubi was so intended to destroy Konoha.

"It must've been hard for you." Naruto commented in a whisper.

**THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET TOO FOND OF ANYONE. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THEY WILL STAB YOU IN THE BACK. I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPERIENCE THE SAME THING I DELT WITH!** Kyuubi snarled. Naruto fell onto his knees, looking at the ground. He placed himself in Shukaku's position, which wasn't hard for him at all. He remembered all the times people trashed his apartment building, called him names, kicked him out of stores, and being bullied by several classmates.

"You're right, even the nicest people can be evil inside. I still trust Sasuke, because he did something no one else would probably even think about. He shook my hand when we agreed to a friendship. If Sasuke is willing to make a sacrifice with a freak like me, I will return the favor, even if it costs my life!" Naruto declared.

**YOU DIDN'T GET MY POINT! Fine, I don't care how unrealistic to you this sounds, but IMAGINE that Sasuke becomes blind with killing his brother. He is willing to betray everyone to obtain power to help him accomplish his goal, and throws you around like a rag doll. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?**

"I would feel hurt, pained, with a part of my soul lost forever in the void. I wouldn't know what to do if I had to kill him." Naruto responded, with his forehead touching the ground. Tears fell off his face, and absorbed by the floor.

**That's the answer I was looking for. Did you imagine how I felt? I didn't know how to react, whether I should stay sad for the rest of my life, which is a long time, or get revenge. Did you know what I picked? REVENGE! I couldn't do anything, since I was soon sealed inside humans. You were not the first, and I doubt you will be the last person having me inside their body. However, if I ever see that damned Shukaku again, I'm going to rip his tail off, and shove it down his throat!** **Enough about this, I called you because I feel it's time for the test to earn your second tail. The question is if you saw someone hurting a person, and the person being hurt is in the same family as the person hurting him or her, how would you react?**

"I would hurt that person hurting the other one until they feel the pain they caused! It's like a tongue twister." Kyuubi chuckled to the statement.

**That answer fits you, but that's not what I'm looking for. What if the person being hurt was say, a friend to you.  
**

"Like Sasuke?"

**Whatever, fine, lets say Sasuke was fighting his brother, and his brother enjoyed breaking every bone in his body. However, if you got the chance to actually fight Sasuke's brother, what would you do?**

"Fight him until he suffers! Or, until he dies!"

**What if Sasuke didn't want you to kill his brother, and not because he wants to kill him?**

"Why wouldn't he want me to kill him unless it was because he wanted to finish off Itachi?" Naruto was confused by the question.

**Never mind, Sasuke isn't the best example for this question. Don't worry; you don't have to answer right away. Well, we've chatted long enough. I'll send you back to your cruel, stupid, retarded world.** With that, Naruto slowly lost sight of Kyuubi behind his giant cage, and ended in a hospital room, with bandages all over his body.

**To Be Continued

* * *

This chapter doesn't really continue on with the chapter, but I kinda wanted to get this out of the way, so you readers can have something to think about while reading the story. The next chapter will be double the original length, I promise. So, just out of curiosity, when do you think Naruto will get his second tail? Please R&R, and I'll see you next chapter.  
**


	10. Getting Ready for the Exams

**A/N- Yes, I'm sorry I didn't upload lately. It's hard to get new ideas these days. This is all I could come up with, unfortunatly. I still hope you will like this chapter, and I don't own Naruto.  
**_

* * *

With that, Naruto slowly lost sight of Kyuubi behind his giant cage, and ended in a hospital room, with bandages all over his body._

"Awake?" The Hokage asked. Naruto tried to nod, but he couldn't.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You shielded a great explosion for Sasuke and Iruka. They are okay, but you have the worst injuries." Saritobi puffed a gust of smoke into the air, and the smoke gradually blended with the air around it.

"Don't you ever get sick of smoking?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"No, not really! It helps clear my mind. Anyway, the graduation exams are tomorrow. How are you going to participate?" Naruto used his teeth to try and rip off the cast.

"I'm already better. I used the fox's chakra to heal, so GET ME OUT OF THESE GODDAMN CASTS!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "Screw it!" Naruto went back to lying down, and he grumbled. _Why is it that it is always me with all the troubles?_

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Naruto finally lost his cast, but his body wasn't fully healed. The Hokage insisted Naruto to rest more, but the stubborn ninja would not listen.

"I need to train for the exams tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, there's more to training. You also need to study the books and scrolls your sensei went over during the course." Saritobi replied, as he looked at a book.

"Naruto, get over to the academy!" Sasuke commanded suddenly as he entered the room.

"Why?"

"Well, someone wanted to fight you, and possibly me."

"LETS GO!" Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the room, leaving an old man to smoke his pipe, and continue to read his book.

**At the School**

"So, who is it?" Naruto asked his friend, as they approached the park. Sasuke did not reply, but instead jumped into a tree, hiding himself from view.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A bunch of girls shouted. "Where'd he go?" They asked. Naruto scratched his head. _Leave it to Mr. Perfect Uchiha to run away from fan girls._

**It's quite funny to me.** Kyuubi chuckled.

For once, I agree with you.

"NARUTO, WHERE DID SASUKE-KUN GO?" Sakura shouted at the blond.

"Why would you want to go after that teme anyway? He won't treat you well, unlike-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence, since Sasuke suddenly jumped off the tree, and landed onto Naruto's back. "Sasuke, did I ever mention that I hate you?" Naruto asked under the dirt.

"Yeah, you did." The boy responded, as he helped his friend up, and tried to ignore the group of girls trying to flirt with Sasuke. _Why does Sasuke-kun like to be around Naruto?_ Sakura asked herself. _Unless…_She looked around, and noticed someone she hates a lot missing. _THERE'S NO DOUBT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!_ Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura charged towards the duo, and gave Naruto a punch to the back, sending him flying over several buildings. "I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR TRICKS INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"What tricks?" Ino asked behind the pink-haired girl. Sakura slowly turned around, and her head was filled with confusion.

"Wait, weren't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm over here!" Sasuke shouted, sitting on the roof. "Who challenged Naruto to a fight?"

"Whoever did, I can't wait to see this." Kiba commented, with Akamaru following behind.

"NO ONE WILL FIGHT ANYONE!" Iruka shouted as he got onto the field. "WE WILL NOW TRAIN FOR THE EXAMS!" He declared. "First, we'll work on the shuriken technique. Who would like to volunteer?" Iruka looked around, unaware of a shadow getting bigger until it was too late. Naruto smiled, as he landed on a giant sack.

"Man, I can't believe I was lucky enough to get a month supply of ramen. The day can't get any better." Naruto shouted in a glee, as he saw his class. "Hey, where's Iruka-sensei?" he asked. Sasuke pointed under the sack, and Naruto saw his teacher's head sticking out. "Sensei?" Naruto suddenly got angry. "YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO STEAL MY RAMEN!"

"NARUTO, DO NOT THROW A GIANT BAG OF RAMEN ON ME EVER AGAIN! FOR PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL PREFORM THE SHURIKEN TECHNIQUE!" Iruka barked. Naruto shrugged, and got out eight shurikens.

"This'll be a laugh. Naruto sucks at everything." Someone said in the crowd. Naruto paid no attention, but focused on the log he was intending to hit. He took a deep breath, and shot out his stars. Unfortunately, he didn't concentrate on his accuracy and power, because only two shuriken stars were on the log. The other six were scattered all over the place, with one nailed onto a tree trunk that was centimeters away to Iruka's hair. A few strands fell off, causing the teacher to show his head gradually growing.

"NARUTO!" The Chunnin shouted. "FOR NEARLY INJURING EVERYONE, YOU'LL STAND ON ONE LEG, AND PICKING UP EVERY SINGLE LEAF ON THE FLOOR!"

"No problem!" Naruto said. He started hopping on one leg, and picking up all the leaves resting on the ground.

"All right, who's next?" Iruka asked, as he looked around the class. "Sasuke, can you show us how it's done?"

"All right." Sasuke walked up, and also got eight shurikens. All the girls were staring passionately. Sasuke crouched, and threw his stars straight at a log. One by one, all the shuriken stars were aligned on the log neatly. All the girls cheered, stating that there was nothing 'Sasuke-kun' couldn't do.

"So Sasuke, is the charades over?" 'Sasuke' asked. Naruto nodded, and the two were hidden in smoke. When the smoke was gone, where Naruto was standing on one leg stood Sasuke, and vice versa with the fake boy.

"So, how was THAT?" Naruto asked. "ADMIT IT EVERYONE, YOU WERE COMPLETELY FOOLED!" Naruto back flipped onto a tree.

"NARUTO!" Everyone other than Sasuke shouted in rage. The girls tried to kill the blond with waves of shuriken and kunai.

"They can't tell that's my clone?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he emerged from under the hole.

"Naruto, Sasuke, may I have a word with you?" Iruka asked. The two nodded, and stood next to their sensei.

"As you know, the exams are coming up for you two to become Genin. Did you know that all the passing Gennins are placed in groups of three?" The teacher asked.

"So, I can be in a group with Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an excited tone. "We will be the strongest team!"

"Unfortunately, that's what I was going to discuss with you Naruto. Recently, you have improved tremendously, and you went from last to third in a couple of weeks. How the squad formation works, is that the best student is paired up with the worst, and that would've been the case if you didn't become so good. So, you two will not be in a group."

"Then, who AM I in a group with?" Naruto asked with anxiety.

"It is undecided right now, but strive to do the best you can." Iruka gave Naruto a little pat on the head.

"I'm going to make a grade where I barely pass. I don't care if it'll ruin my reputation. Everyone else, they don't know me, except for Sasuke. We know each other fairly well, like brothers. If I become last again, I'll be able to be in a group with Sasuke, right?" Naruto confirmed.

"Naruto, I don't think that this is the best choice. The point of these exams is to show your full potential."

"To other people, being last is my full potential. Everyone probably thought I got Beginner's Luck when I preformed those shadow clones. So, it's decided! Now, I'll get some training done now." Naruto waved, and disappeared in a flash of black.

"Naruto is an idiot sometimes, but that is what makes him special." Iruka said.

"He'll do anything for us to be a killer duo. Even though I hate to admit this, Naruto is strong in his own way, but he needs more intelligence." Sasuke observed.

**In a Dark Place**

"So, did the experiment go well?" A voice went.

"It seems they were able to fight together and individually fairly well." The voice of a younger person responded.

"Good, I want them both. They will help me get my desire."

**In Naruto's house**

"Man, I'm tired." Naruto said, as he gave a yawn. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and sat on the bed. He looked out the window, and saw the black sky filled with white stars._ I want to be the best ninja, but I also want to be in a group with Sasuke. Which do I choose? I'll ask Jii-san for help._ With that, Naruto ran out the door, forgetting he was in his pajamas.

**Hokage Tower**

The old man sighed, as he filed a stack of papers away. He was about to close the lights, but noticed Naruto at the door.

"Hey, Jii-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Saritobi nodded, and gestured Naruto to a chair. Naruto sat down, and looked at the room decorated with ancient letters and pictures of Konoha.

"What can I do for you at this time?" The Hokage asked. He leaned in his chair, and went to get his long pipe.

"Iruka-sensei told me that new Gennin are put into groups of three, and each of those teams are decided to even out all the teams."

"That is correct. Is there a problem?"

"Sensei also told me that I've one of the best in the class now, thanks to better training with Sasuke, but now I won't be able to be in a group with him. I want to be a strong ninja, but I also want to be in the same group as my friend. I don't know what to choose." Hearing this, the man chuckled, and gestured Naruto to him.

"Naruto, that is up too you. I can give you advice, but this is ultimately your decision. However, may you tell me the tenth rule of the Shinobi?"

"Sure! A shinobi must always hide his or her true strength, so the element of surprise is with him or her. Why?"

"Would it be alright to pretend to be weak, but in reality, is really strong? Is that not one way of the Shinobi?" Hearing this, Naruto smiled.

"Oh, so you support my decision! Thanks old man! Well, I'm going home now, bye!" Naruto ran out the door, with each step echoing in the hallway. _Sasuke, just because I'm not going to try my best doesn't mean I won't prove to you I'm stronger. I'll beat you afterwards!_

**To Be Continued****  


* * *

**

**Not one of my best work, sorry. I want the original teams, and they will be stronger, because of the bond between the two. Should Sakura stay the way she was, or should she also get along better with Naruto? I hope you will stay with me.  
**


	11. We are now Gennin

_"Oh, so you support my decision! Thanks old man! Well, I'm going home now, bye!" Naruto ran out the door, with each step echoing in the hallway. Sasuke, just because I'm not going to try my best doesn't mean I won't prove to you I'm stronger. I'll beat you afterwards!_

Naruto ran towards his house, with his excitement increasing his speed. He was happy someone supported his decision, and couldn't wait to get through the graduation exams. However, while passing the dock, he saw the shadow of a person in a sitting position. Out of curiosity, Naruto ran towards the dark figure, and noticed it was Sasuke looking at the sea.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he sat down next to the boy. Sasuke showed no sign of life, as he didn't even blink for what seemed like minutes.

"Naruto…there's something I have to tell you." Sasuke replied, not looking away from the waves pushing against land.

"What?"

"I…want to kill my brother as soon as I can. I will do anything to avenge my clan."

"I know, and I'll help you! I'll get stronger to help you fight your brother."

"That's not what I was going to tell you. When I meant I would do anything to gain power, I really meant ANYTHING. If I have to use forbidden jutsu, or if I have to betray my friends, I will." Naruto looked away, and stared at the bright moon, which started to get a bit dimmer. It was as if the sky tried to hide the bright light of the moon.

"You can betray me, but I don't care. I promised that I would help you kill Itachi, and I don't plan to break it." Naruto stood up, and smiled. He used his index finger to point at himself. "You'll have to KILL me to make me stop bothering you."

"Always so arrogant…and annoying." Sasuke muttered. "I'm to tired to get back home, I think I'll sleep here tonight." The boy laid on the soft grass, and smiled at the sky. The moon started getting brighter then ever.

"I'll stay too, it's so boring at my house." Naruto added, and also quickly fell to the ground.

"Just don't get to close to me." The emo boy warned (even though he's not that emo anymore).

"Don't worry, sleeping within three feet of you is the last thing I would want to do."

**In the Morning**

The two boys woke up with the sun, as they made their way to a training ground.

"Lets get some training done!" Naruto shouted.

"It's like six in the morning, can you keep it down?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. The eager ninja did not listen, for he already started jumping from tree to tree.

"I'll take a jog as warm-up." Naruto announced, as he jumped back to the ground, and ran around the place. His not so eager friend sighed, as he looked at one of the three logs in the ground. Sasuke took out some shurikens, wires, and crouched. _I need to work on accuracy better; I can't rely on Naruto's clones to trick the opponents all the time._ Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt the energy around him. _If I could trick the opponent into thinking I was up to something, while I was really trapping the enemy in wire that would make things simple. The question is how am I going to do that?_ Sasuke shook his head as he got the thought out of his head. He tried a new technique. While throwing his shurikens with metal wire at the log to the middle, he quickly darted to the left. Sasuke stuck a shuriken on the log, and ran to the right log, and repeated the process. What he got was a very messy set of wires entangling the three logs. _This isn't going to work; the flame can't reach all the logs with a lot of power. I'll have to keep trying._ While Sasuke was trying to perfect his jutsu, Naruto was at a wide field of green surrounded by trees.

_So, you say I need to work on my chakra control?_ Naruto asked the demon inside of himself.

**Yes, because with the poor performance you have right now, unleashing your demon form will take too long, and get us both killed. I have no intention of dying, so you better not get yourself killed, or I'll haunt you in your afterlife!** His crabby fox yelled back.

You were all caring about me a couple days ago. There's something wrong with you. So, what do I do?

**Place your palm against the trunk of a tree, and focus your chakra to your palm. If you perform is correctly and efficiently, your palm should stick to the tree. This is one of the basic chakra control techniques for new Chunnin.**

_All right, lets try it!_ Naruto walked up to a tree, and placed his right palm on the trunk. He closed his eyes, and channeled his chakra to his hand.

**Also, when you're trying to pull your hand back, you have to continue channeling chakra, or else it won't work**! The fox added. Naruto pulled his hand back, but lost concentration, and fell onto his back.

"This exercise is hard! I LIKE IT!" Naruto shouted, causing many birds to fly out of the trees.

**Later that day**

"Are you excited about the test?" Ino asked a random girl.

"The tests are always so troublesome." A boy sighed. He had spiky hair tied into a ponytail, along with a small, brown jacket over a green shirt. His entire face showed boredom.

"You would say so Shikamaru. After all, you're one of the students who's going to fail." Ino added.

"Whatever, I just want it to be over with." Shikamaru responded, as he fell asleep on his desk.

"There's no hope for him." Ino whispered. Meanwhile, Naruto walked into the room quietly. Everyone else was talking, so he didn't attract attention. He quickly walked to his seat, and placed his arms on the desk, with his head buried under.

"When's Sasuke going to get here?" Kiba asked his bug friend.

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" Shino responded, pointing at the boy. The blond froze in shock.

"Naruto, where's your friend?" Kiba yelled. That got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I was wondering why Sasuke-kun isn't here yet." Another girl added.

"Naruto spit it out!" Everyone shouted at the boy.

"W-Why are you asking me? I don't know anything." Naruto replied.

"Sure, you're the only one that is actually able to be near him without making him say some comment about you being stupid and annoying." Shikamaru yawned.

"You're wrong, he does that all the time, and I really don't know where he is." Naruto knew he couldn't tell them where the boy was.

**Flashback: Thirty minutes ago**

"Naruto…" Sasuke told the eager boy who was walking rather fast to the academy.

"What?" Naruto shouted behind him.

"I have some business to attend to."

"What is it?"

"You see, there's a hidden scroll in my clan's official police station. Before my brother ran off, he told me to memorize some technique there. It's a forbidden jutsu, and the scroll was supposedly burned a few years ago. My brother saved the copy. Don't tell anyone about this, or else they might tell the Hokage, and I won't be able to know what the jutsu is."

"All right, but when are you going to get to the classroom?" Naruto was making small hops from the excitement he couldn't bare.

"It won't be long. At latest, I'll probably come in during the first part of the exams."

"All right, just hurry up and get there." Naruto shouted as he ran away.

**Present Time**

"Naruto, you better tell us!" All the girls said slowly in a scary tone.

"He probably tied Sasuke-kun to a log or something so he would fail." A red-haired girl remarked.

"No way, Sasuke-kun wouldn't fall for that." Sakura shouted back.

"Leave me alone." Naruto whimpered, and sunk into his chair. Sakura came up, and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Not until you tell is where he is." Sakura growled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto roared in rage. He quickly transformed into his demon form.

**Idiot, control your anger. Over something as stupid as this to get so angry about to turn into fox mode, you really need to work on controlling your emotions.** Kyuubi snarled.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sasuke said as he walked into the room. Naruto quickly lost his tail, as the boy walked into the classroom.

"I can see why you can't put up with fan girls." Naruto commented, and went back to his original position on the desk.

"Naruto just went into the fox thing again." Shikamaru muttered.

"So, we don't make him angry, and he doesn't do the same thing that happened to Iruka-sensei, right?" Kiba added.

"All right students, I hope you had a good breakfast, because it's time for the exams. The first part is the written exam." Iruka announced as he went in the classroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison. The two struggled on that part of the exam. They had one hour to answer twenty questions. Most of them were based on equations to determine the speed of a kunai or shuriken. While everyone else breezed through the written exam, Naruto and Kiba nearly exploded from anxiety.

"All right everyone, that's the first part, only two more. Everyone did pretty well, with an exception of two people, who got a C-. However, everyone passed." Iruka happily announced to the class.

"Phew!" The two mentioned boys sighed in relief that they passed.

"Well, being dead last is working." Sasuke commented, making Naruto's face red.

"Shut up!" Naruto whispered, as Iruka told the students about the second exam. It was a hide-and-search mission. All the students had one hour to find a scroll in a large forest containing an incomplete statement. They had to write down the missing word, and get back to the starting point. Wrong answers result in the scroll being confisticated, and having the kid going back into the forest to find another scroll. There were fifty scrolls hidden, more than enough for twenty students to get a second try. However, if any shinobi catches them, and manages to tie them up, they are disqualified.

"This is my type of test!" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO, OVERCONFIDENCE OFTEN LEADS TO FAILING THE COURSE." Iruka yelled.

"You totally made that up." Naruto whispered to himself, as the class lined up at the gate.

"Class, there are ten academy teachers here, including me. We will leave three minutes after you kids." Iruka explained. At the whistle, all the kids ran into the forest, looking for the red scrolls. Naruto and Sasuke decided to look together, since they knew teamwork would lead to victory. Unfortunately, they met up with a teacher really soon. He was buff, and fast.

"Naruto lets use formation three." Sasuke told the boy, who nodded in approval. Sasuke hid behind a tree, as Naruto formed a cross sign with his hands.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted. Five Naruto's appeared, each charging on the ninja.

"I'm amazed you can use that technique, but it'll take more than that to beat me." The teacher responded, as he punched all five away. However, Sasuke jumped from his spot, and zoomed around the teacher. After he stopped, the teacher was tangled up in wire.

"So, what happens if the teacher gets tangled by a student? Do they exit the forest, and makes everyone else worry about the nine other teachers?" Sasuke asked. He poofed away, with the real Sasuke quickly making hand signs.

"You can't perform Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu without biting the wire." The Chunnin teacher hopefully tried to correct.

"How did you know he could use that?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka recently brags about how two of his students can use high level jutsu. One with the ability to make shadow clones, while the other can use Katon jutsu."

"It doesn't matter. I never planned to use Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. I just tied you up to trick you, and make sure you don't move around. The wire is covered with a special type of oil only the Uchiha's have. It's five times more reactive to regular oil, and does way more damage as well. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke pulled his head back, and shot a giant fireball at the Chunnin. The explosion followed up with heard everywhere around the forest. After the smoke subsided, the teacher was no where to be found, but a badly burnt log took it's place.

"Substitution jutsu, they're annoying like hell." Naruto growled.

"Whatever, lets look for those scrolls." Sasuke suggested. After thirty minutes, both of the boys managed to get a scroll, and becoming the first two to finish the exam. Out of the twenty, five failed due to being caught, or running out of time.

"Naruto so lucky, he's getting Sasuke's help." Kiba growled.

"All right, the final test is a ninjutsu test. In the room, you will perform Bushin no Jutsu, and we'll decide if you pass of fail from there." Iruka said, while pointing to the testing room. While everyone else was talking about who knows what, Naruto was thinking about how to be one of the worst, but pass as well.

_Maybe I can make one very tired shadow clone, like I did when I first tried the move._ While Naruto was thinking, Sasuke came out of the room.

"THERE'S NO WAY SASUKE-KUN COULD FAIL!" Many girls chanted. Sasuke sweat dropped, and took a seat near Naruto.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" A teacher yelled. Naruto quickly went in, and saw two teachers. One was Iruka, but the other had sky-blue hair, and a Chunnin vest, like Iruka. He had a bandana with the Konoha symbol.

"MIZUKI-SENSEI! YOU'RE BACK!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Yeah Naruto, I had a great month off with my girlfriend, but lets get to the point, perform the clone move." Mizuki commanded.

"Actually, Mizuki-sensei, Naruto has an exception. He's going to perform another clone jutsu." Iruka corrected.

"All right, lets see how he does." Mizuki replied. Naruto focused his chakra, and placed his hands in a cross sign.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" He yelled. Another Naruto poofed into the room, but it looked very tired. He was holding onto his arm, and looked like he was going to trip. _Yes!_

"N…Naruto, what happened?" Iruka asked.

"DAMN, I MUST'VE USED ALL MY STRENGTH DURING THE SECOND EXAM!" Naruto faked.

"Well, the move is advanced, and he managed to make a clone." Mizuki commented.

"However, it's very tired looking." Iruka added.

"I think Naruto should be able to pass, but from the looks of it, maybe not as the best."

"No, Naruto is no doubt the worst out of all the passing ones." Iruka winked at his student, who made a swift smile.

"NO, I'M THE WORST! At least I passed." Naruto yelled. Muziki and Iruka were sitting at a table full of Konoha headbands. Naruto was about to take one, but Iruka stopped him.

"Naruto, take my headband. This will show you that I am proud of what you did. Always try your best, and give everything 100% effort." Iruka told Naruto, as he handed him his headband. Naruto started tearing up, and gave his sensei a hug.

**To Be Continued**


	12. The Start of a New Life

**A/N- Yeah, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've hit a massive writer's block. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it, along with a twist at the end. You already know the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.  
**_

* * *

"Naruto, take my headband. This will show you that I am proud of what you did. Always try your best, and give everything 100% effort." Iruka told Naruto, as he handed him his headband. Naruto started tearing up, and gave his sensei a hug._

Our young blond walked down the busy streets. He was never this happy, other than the time he was able to make one friend.

"I CELEBRATE THIS DAY WITH A BOWL OF MISO RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, as he dashed to his favorite food stand.

"Make that fifty bowls of miso ramen." Sasuke corrected as he appeared next to the happy boy without a sign.

"Sure! FIFTY BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" Exactly three seconds later, Naruto stopped on his tracks. He slowly turned his head towards his black haired friend with an irritated face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The quiet boy just sighed as he walked past Naruto, with his hands in his pockets. Pushing the delay aside, Naruto continued on his mission. When he got to Ichiraku Ramen, there was an entire crowd of villagers there. They all looked at the boy with death glares. Some were carrying weapons.

"THERE HE IS!" A man shouted.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT! YOU CHEATED DURING THE EXAMS. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT HEADBAND IS IRUKA'S!" A woman continued.

"You don't understand. He gave it to me!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! CAPTURE HIM, AND PROVE TO THE HOKAGE HE IS NOTHING BUT A LYING BASTARD!" A man roared to the crowd while waving his sword. Everyone cheered in unison as they charged towards the blond.

"Why must every bad event revolve around me?" Naruto muttered as he jumped from roof to roof.

"Because you're an idiot that can't do anything right." Sasuke answered as he joined the jumping.

"Shut up emo boy." At the three-second count again, Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. Giving the same routine he gave last time, Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke copied in unison.

"Seriously Naruto, that stupid remark is getting old. Besides, stopping here when a mob of angry villagers is trying to hunt you down isn't really a smart idea." Sasuke told the boy as he pointed at the angry crowd below them.

"SASUKE, HELP US CAPTURE THAT MONSTER!" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Should I?" He told himself.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto yelled at his friend. "YOU WOULD BETRAY YOUR ONLY FRIEND THAT DOESN'T ANNOY YOU?"

"You do annoy me."

"THAT'S NOT THE…" Naruto didn't get to finish his remark as Sasuke kicked his 'friend' down to the ground.

"THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!" A woman from the crowd shouted to the boy as the crowd charged after the falling Naruto. Sasuke smiled as he showed everyone a thin wire in his hand. Naruto dangled in mid-air three feet above the ground.

"I hate you Sasuke." Naruto told the Uchiha.

"I hate you too." Sasuke threw the boy into the air, and started running away. Poor little Naruto was crashing into ceiling tiles as Sasuke jumped and ran.

"CAN YOU MAKE MY TRIP A LITTLE LESS BUMPY AND PAINFUL?" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Shut up! If you didn't stop and waste a bunch of time, this wouldn't have happened. I'm surprised you don't weigh as much as Choji when you eat a whole shit load of ramen." Sasuke remarked as they landed onto the ground. The Uchiha ran towards the forest where he and Naruto use to train together. After Sasuke confirmed that no one was nearby, he cut the wire to free Naruto.

"First chance I get, you're going to suffer." Naruto cursed as he got up.

"It's a win-win situation for both of us. I get better at tying up my enemies unexpectedly, while you endure pain so it won't hurt as much next time."

"I'm going home." Naruto started to walk out of the forest. "You coming?"

"Sure, I just have a bad feeling about something." Sasuke followed his buddy as the two headed toward the village.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"So, you claim that Naruto purposely wanted to be in last place just so he can be with Sasuke in a team?" Saritobi asked as he looked at a stack of papers.

"Yes! I don't know if Mizuki knew about his act, but Naruto personally told me his plan before the exams." Iruka explained. The sun cast an orange color in the sky as it started to descend behind the mountains.

"That was his choice. Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"I just don't feel that placing two of my best students in one group would be fair to the others."

"Ah, but no one else _thinks_ that Naruto is one of the best. If Naruto was known as one of the best in the class, don't you think the dead last in his class who suddenly becomes one of the best will raise suspicion? A citizen already reported to me that they claim Naruto stole your headband, and cheated to pass." The Hokage shot out a puff of smoke.

"Tomorrow will be the day where everyone who passed will get their Jonin sensei. I just feel so frustrated about all of this. I can't think properly." The old man chuckled at this statement.

"Let me help then. You're wondering who should be with who, right?" Iruka nodded as he handed the supreme ninja some papers.

"You plan on having Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji in a group? Just like their fathers, with the formation Ino-Shika-Cho? Not bad at all. I'm only a bit bothered by the fact that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata is in a group."

"Yes, about that. Every girl in the class wants Sasuke you see. I fear that if they are with him, they will forget about their role of a ninja. They can easily get killed in battle. Hinata on the other hand doesn't seem so crazy about Sasuke. I don't think she will be distracted by him." Iruka explained.

"I see. However, I do think that she fits better with Kiba and Shino. If paired with these two, she will think badly about herself again. Besides, they all have their own special abilities that can track enemies. Sakura doesn't really fit in with Kiba and Shino anyway. I think she can function better with Naruto and Sasuke." Saritobi observed. "Sakura is very smart, along with Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand is a bit reckless. Naruto is physically strong while Sakura isn't as strong. Sasuke remains neutral. The two balance each other out, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way. I can see what you're trying to say, but will Sakura be all right? Won't she get distracted?"

"Don't worry about that Iruka. I'm sure Naruto will take care of that. Now, lets find a good Jonin for the squads.

**The Next Day at School**

"We're going to be full fledged ninja! Can you believe it?" Naruto asked Sasuke eagerly. "I'm on my way to becoming the Hokage!"

"Will you just shut up?" Sasuke muttered in annoyance as they faced the door to their classroom.

"All right Sasuke, turn invisible quickly so no girl will come after you." Naruto whispered.

"If only life were that easy."

"I got it!" Naruto made a ram seal with his hands. "TRANSFORM!" Naruto looked just like his friend after the transformation.

"How does that help?" Sasuke asked.

"It's very simple. If you act very hyper, people will think you're me." Naruto explained.

"You forgot to mention the fact that being hyper isn't enough. I also have to be obnoxious, stupid, crazy, insane…"

"ALL RIGHT! I GET THE POINT! JUST GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING!" Naruto opened the door. To their surprise, no one was inside.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Did you bother checking the time when you barged into my house and woke me up? It's six am. Class doesn't start in another two hours." Sasuke answered. Naruto turned back into his appearance as he sat in his seat.

"Oh well, let's wait then."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura quietly sneaked out of her house, and gently shut the door. _It's perfect! I'll arrive two hours before everyone else so I can be with Sasuke-kun. He always arrives at school before anyone else_ Sakura told herself. While walking down the road, she passed a flower shop. Ino walked out of the shop with an orange apron and a green watering can. She turned her head left, and saw her worst rival.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ino asked in surprise.

"I should be asking you." Sakura replied.

"I have to tend to the flowers. Watering them at six in the morning is my job." Ino explained as she started watering her plants. "So, what are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk." Sakura answered. "Well, see you Ino-pig!"

"Hold it, I'm joining you. There's nothing to do after this, and I'm not tired enough to go back to sleep." Ino quickly ran back into the shop to drop off her apron and watering can. She then joined up with the pink haired ninja.

"Well, I'm just taking a quick walk, then going back home." Sakura quickly stated.

"Suit yourself! I'm going to school to see if Sasuke-kun is there. Did you know that he arrives one hour before class every day? This will be my chance to be with him, _alone_!" Ino squealed. Sakura's eyebrows narrowed as a flame initiated in her eyes.

"I'm not letting you spoiling my plan." Sakura growled.

"Plan?" Ino chuckled. "Admit it, you were going to do the same thing. I know you so well. I wasn't really planning on doing that anyway. I just wanted to see the look on your face. Lets go then." The two girls walked to school, but each was trying to walk quicker than the other. When they got to the door, Ino gestured as a gentlemen would to the lady when escorting her into a room.

"Ladies first." Ino said.

"So you're not a lady anymore? That's fine with me." Sakura stepped inside. If she wasn't fully awake after she got up, seeing what was happening inside the classroom no doubt fully woke her brain up.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS! TODAY, WE WILL TALK ABOUT GIRLS! GIRLS ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO KISS UCHIHA SASUKE'S ASS EVERY CHANCE THEY GET. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE A FIGHT BETWEEN THEM, JUST STATE THAT THE WINNER OF A BATTLE WILL BE HIS GIRLFRIEND. IT WOULD BE A LEGENDARY SHOWDOWN!" Naruto said in a deep voice while standing on the teacher's desk. The entire classroom was filled with clones of Naruto, and one very annoyed Sasuke.

"NARUTO-SENSEI, HOW ARE YOU SO SMART?" A clone asked.

"Because half the time he has he gazes at naked women in magazines." Sasuke muttered.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, INSULTING THE TEACHER WILL EARN YOU A DETENTION! NOW, AS I WAS SAYING, THE REASON SASUKE HATES ALL GIRLS IS BECAUSE HE AN EMO BASTARD THAT ISN'T ALLOWED TO LOVE ANYONE. IF HE DID HAVE EMOTIONS, HE WOULD BE VIOLATING THE RULES OF EMO PEOPLE!" Teacher Naruto continued.

"So, if Sasuke was not emo, who would he love?" A clone asked.

"THAT IS AN EASY QUESTION! HE WOULD LOVE…I HAVE NO IDEA! Sasuke, who would you love if you weren't so emo?" Naruto asked the boy.

"Teacher, can I go to the bathroom? You're being an a**hole." Sasuke asked.

"DETENTION!" Sasuke growled as he turned into the Hokage.

"NARUTO, I'M FIRING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"You can't fire me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I could beat you in one move." Naruto chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch!" Naruto walked behind Sasuke, and sat down.

"NOW YOU'RE THE TEACHER! NOW JII-SAN, SINCE TEACHERS KNOW EVERYTHING, WHO WOULD SASUKE LOVE IF HE WASN'T EMO?" Naruto shouted. Only did he know then that Sakura and Ino were watching. "Hi Sakura-chan and Ino. We're learning about whom Sasuke would love if he weren't emo. Want to join?" The two girls quickly kicked and dispelled two clones, and took their seats.

"Uhhhhhhhh" The old man was speechless to the remark, resulting in all the Naruto's laughing.

"Well, looks like I win this round." The blond hollered.

"Sasuke would love the person who could beat the crap of the real Naruto. Or at least they have a chance at winning his heart. Tying and gagging him up will result in bonus points." Sakura and Ino smashed all the Naruto's quicker than the eye can blink. When it was time for class, everyone was wondering why Naruto was gagged up while hanging from the ceiling.

**To Be Continued**

**Some Random Thing that Popped into my head while writing this story (This has nothing to do with the regular plotline):**

"Long time no see Sasuke." A man told Sasuke. He had a black robe with red cloud designs, as well as two scars on the bridge of his nose.

"Itachi!" Sasuke spat.

"Where is your friend Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked while looking around. Sasuke smirked as he crouched a bit, as if preparing for an attack.

"You'll meet up with him soon enough. For now, lets fight like real men do."

"I agree." Itachi crouched as well. He took out a ball that was half red, and half white. "GO KISAME!" Itachi shouted as he threw the ball. When the ball hit the ground, it opened, and a blue fish man flashed out. He had a giant bandaged sword attached to his back, as well as the same robe Itachi was wearing.

"Why am I supposed to be the pokemon? You couldn't have chosen Tobi?" Kisame growled.

"Now it's my turn." Sasuke also took out a pokeball. "GO, NARUTO!" Within contact with the ground, Naruto flashed out of the pokeball.

"SASUKE-TEME, I'M NOT YOUR STUPID POKEMON!" Naruto yelled at his 'trainer'.

"A one-on-one pokemon battle will determine the victor. Lets begin." Itachi announced. "Kisame, use giga drain!"

"HEY, KISAME CAN'T USE GIGA DRAIN! THAT'S A GRASS TYPE MOVE, AND HE'S WATER GROUND!" Naruto yelled at the pair. Kisame unleashed his blade, and leaped into the air. When coming back down, he swung his sword downward.

"NARUTO, DODGE! THEN USE DOUBLE TEAM!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto jumped backward, and made a cross sign.

"KAGE BUSHIN…I MEAN DOUBLE TEAM!" Naruto hollered as clones appeared.

"Pokemon are only able to say their own name. They can't talk."

"Go f**k yourself Sasuke-teme!"

"Kisame, use surf." Itachi commanded. Kisame summoned a large tsunami that washed up all the clones. On top of the wave, the fish man was surfing on his bandaged blade.

"NARUTO, USE FOCUS BLAST!" Sasuke yelled. A clone quickly started making scratch motions above Naruto's right hand. Chakra swirled around his hand as a blue sphere started to form.

"RASEN…I MEAN FOCUS BLAST!"

"You can't talk!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" Naruto leaped at the enemy pokemon and tried to smash the blue sphere into Kisame's gut, but the fish man leaned to the right to dodge. Naruto missed and fell into the wave.

"IDIOT, YOU CAN THROW A FOCUS BLAST!" The younger Uchiha barked at his pokemon with blond hair. "But, that doesn't matter. Naruto, it's time to unleash your most powerful move! Use death attract!" Naruto shook some water off his hair, and got up. He made a ram seal as he stared at his opponent.

"DEATH ATTRACT!" A poof of smoke covered Naruto. When the smoke disappeared, replacing a very annoying ninja was a naked blond girl. "Hello Kisame-kun." The woman said in a sexy voice. Kisame flinched, and quickly fell to the floor.

"It's a one-hit-KO!" Sasuke announced. Naruto changed back to his original appearance.

"AND IT'S ALSO SUPER EFFECTIVE!" Naruto added.

"POKEBALL, GO!" Sasuke threw a pokeball at the fallen pokemon. Kisame disappeared into the pokeball, and the thing landed on the floor. After wiggling and shaking for a while, the red and white ball stood still on the ground. Sasuke walked up to the pokeball and picked it up.

"You just caught a Kisame!" Naruto told the boy. Sasuke looked at a red device in his pocket.

"My pokedex is updated. Kisame is a species of fish, but they tend to live on land. They carry a giant bandaged blade known as Samehada, allowing them to use draining type attacks. Male Kisame's wear a black robe with red cloud designs while female Kisame's wear a black dress with red cloud designs. The species of Kisame are gay, as only a pokemon with the same gender can attract a Kisame. They will try and flirt with any human being with the same gender as it the first chance it gets." Sasuke looked worried after reading. He threw the pokeball at Itachi. "On second thought, you can keep him."

"You may have won this round Sasuke, but I'll fight with Tobi next time." Itachi declared as he walked away.

* * *

**Yeah, another chapter finished. No, I do not have anything against emo people. It's just that these are the only jokes I hear about emo people these days. If you can prove me wrong, I'm happy to listen. Did you like it? The extra was just some random thing that popped into my head while my friend was talking about pokemon, okay? If you like them, I'll include more. Just tell me, and R&R. Thank you all.**


	13. A Mysterious Map

**A/N- Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry I didn't upload lately, but it took me awhile to figure out this chapter. Yep, it'll help with the plot later on. So, I don't own Naruto, and enjoy!**

* * *

"_Sasuke would love the person who could beat the crap of the real Naruto. Or at least they have a chance at winning his heart. Tying and gagging him up will result in bonus points." Sakura and Ino smashed all the Naruto's quicker than the eye can blink. When it was time for class, everyone was wondering why Naruto was gagged up while hanging from the ceiling._

Naruto shot Sasuke a death glare every two seconds. His seat partner ignored the eye contact, and stared out into the sky.

"Thanks a lot, I really needed to be nearly suffocated upside down." Naruto muttered.

"Whatever, you deserved it." Sasuke said back.

"Class, settle down!" Iruka ordered as he went into the classroom. "Today you will start your life as Gennin. You will be ninja from this day on, but will be lead by a Jonin teacher, along with two other Gennin students."

"So, that means there will be four people in one group." Sakura commented to make sure she heard everything right. Iruka nodded, and Sakura's mind (Inner Sakura) cheered so loud that the person sitting next to her (which happens to be Naruto) heard a small shouting noise.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a 'humph' noise, and looked away. Ino, who was sitting directly above Sakura, tapped her shoulder.

"Since we're in teams of three, someone has to be with Sasuke-kun." Ino remarked.

"That person is going to be me!" Sakura declared boldly. Sasuke sighed as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" The blond asked in an annoyed tone.

"Come talk to me after class. I want to show you something." With that, the Uchiha continued to stare out the window.

"All right, moving on to the next squad. Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto…" hearing this, Naruto looked up. _Come on, I hope that teme and I will be in a group._

**If you call him a bastard, why do you still want to be in a team as him?** Kyuubi growled.

_Because he's the only friend I have. Plus, I'm kind of use to it now._

"…Haruno Sakura…" Sakura's face fell when she heard her name. _No, I have to be with Naruto._ Inner Sakura cried. The blond smiled. _Great, Sakura is in my group. That's a start!_

"And Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka finished. Two cheering were made in the classroom at the exact same time.

"YES!" Sakura hollered.

"ALL RIGHT! THE BEST NINJA SQUAD EVER!" Naruto shouted at the same time. He put his arms around his new teammates. "We are going to be the best Gennin squad ever!" A second later, Sakura punched Naruto upright on the skull, while Sasuke kicked his left ribs.

"Don't touch me like that." Sasuke muttered.

"Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finished. Naruto stuck out both index and middle fingers, and placed them above his temples.

"My mind says we will have a very hilarious day." Naruto told Sasuke with his eyes closed.

"My mind says you will suffer pain." Sasuke replied as he punched him in the face, and sent him to another row of desks. "What do you know? I was right. Maybe I can be a fortune teller for Naruto someday." Naruto got up, and shook his fist above his head wildly.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Naruto shouted when he got up.

"QUIET!" Iruka shouted. His head was bigger than Pluto at the moment.

"Sensei, how do you make your head so big?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"He probably stores all his chakra in his head, then clogs it." Kiba joked. At this moment, Iruka's head could've exploded in rage.

"NARUTO, KIBA, SEE ME IMMEDIATELY AFTER CLASS!" He barked.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered. Sasuke sighed as he looked out the little window. The outside nature was great: birds were flying, grass was swaying to the soft breeze, and clouds were racing each other in the sky. He just had to be stuck in class, with a very annoying dobe with him.

"Team eight will have Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyūga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai." Iruka said after his head returned to normal.

"Awwww, that sucks. Why do we have to have a weak woman as a sensei?" Kiba complained.

"This isn't a good place to say that." Shino observed as all the girls gave death glares at the dog bog. Akamaru whimpered, and hid in Kiba's jacket. A girl with blue hair and white eyes who sat next to Kiba looked a bit depressed. _I wanted to be with Naruto-kun._ She told herself.

"Kiba! Let me out! It reeks of dog scent in here!" A voice of Naruto screamed inside the jacket. Kiba quickly took Akamaru out, whom fell onto the floor and poofed into Naruto.

"NARUTO? WHERE'S AKAMARU?" Kiba shouted.

"Well, you see…"

"Naruto accidentally made Akamaru fall into a river. He's at your house warming up." Sasuke finished.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiba roared.

"SETTLE DOWN! Kiba, you can kill Naruto after I finish announcing the squads." Iruka ordered. "The last team ten, will have Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. You will be lead by Saritobi Asuma."

"Great team, eh Choji?" Shikamaru asked a fa- uhhh chubby boy munching on potato chips. His hair had two strands sticking up on both sides of his head, just perfect for his headband (which looked like a pair of underwear). He had a green jacket and a long, white scarf.

"Yeah!" Choji replied. Ino smacked her head on the desk.

"Well, that's it. Today is the last time we'll be here as a class. We should all give each other farewell good byes." Iruka said. But, no one listened as they were all trying to wrestle each other out of the door. The teacher sweat dropped, and went for the teacher's office after his students left.

**Outside**

"So Sasuke, what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked with a rice ball out. The Uchiha handed his friend a black scroll. Naruto opened it, with curiosity filling his mind.

"That's the scroll Itachi left me. It's just a scroll filled with characters." Sasuke commented. Naruto turned the scroll upside down.

"Well, if you look at it upside down, it sort of looks like a map." Naruto replied. He pointed to one of the gaps in between paragraphs. "See? The space they put in between here for the paragraph, when connected to everything it looks like a river. That's some cave, and here looks like…" Naruto looked at the map closer. The crowded words and ink stains around the outline made finding the picture difficult. Sasuke got interested all of a sudden.

"Surprisingly, you're right! That looks like…"

"If my eyes don't mistaken me…"

"IT'S A FOX!" They exclaimed together.

"But, what does it mean?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha quickly took the scroll, and flipped it right side up.

"I read it before class. It mentioned something about a fox. Here, listen to this. 'Just as quick and cunning as a fox with bright orange fur, you will need a bright person with experience with stealth.'" Sasuke read. Naruto smiled.

"I spent most of my life so far playing pranks. Escaping was easier than making Iruka-sensei's head pop." Naruto beamed. "What else does it say?"

"That's the only characters clear enough to read. The rest are too clumped up to read." Sasuke sighed.

"Try reading upside down." Naruto suggested. Sasuke shrugged, and tried.

"Nope, still can't read anything." Naruto snatched the scroll, and looked at the map carefully. He suddenly got an idea.

"You heard the scroll! You need to be just as bright, cunning and quick as a fox!" Naruto smiled as he ran away.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BRIGHTEST PERSON I KNOW!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto quickly ran to the Hokage Monument. He jumped and leaped until he got onto the giant head of the third Hokage on Hokage Mountain. With the sun beaming on his hair, Naruto's hair was blinding yellow that it stood out just as a bird with a mouse.

"When it said you needed the brightest person, it doesn't mean smart." Naruto told Sasuke as he got up. "They literally meant 'brightest' person. Up here, the sunlight here is very strong. Anyone here can be brighter than anything else in the village." Naruto replied. He aimed the scroll to cover the sun. The sunlight under the scroll was shinning on the head, with the outline of the map. Only certain spots of the scroll with dark enough ink were made out.

"Here," Sasuke declared as he pointed at a group of trees that looked like a forest "is where we start."

"There," Naruto stepped over with a picture that looked like the crest on Sasuke's back that was very far away from the forest "is where what you want is."

"Naruto, how did you figure out the trick to the 'brightest person'?" Sasuke asked.

"The details about the fox gave it all away. It said 'Just as quick and cunning as a fox with bright orange fur, you will need a bright person with experience with stealth.' The fur part gave me the idea." Naruto replied.

"You are very unpredictable aren't you? Sometimes, you amaze everyone with an act of smartness." Sasuke smirked. His face still looked concerned about something. "But, what does this thing here mean?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at a picture.

"That looks a bit like an hourglass. How about the thing next to it?" Naruto questioned while tapping his foot on the weird picture next to the hourglass.

"It looks like a picture of a frog." The Uchiha responded.

"Hourglass? Frog? What do you think it means?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't know, but stay here. I'm going to get a blank scroll to copy down this map." Sasuke ordered as he quickly ran down the mountain.

**Hokage Office**

The Hokage sighed as he stared at his paperwork. He was really too old for the job. _This stupid paperwork almost makes me want to give my hat to Naruto to let him get a feeling of being Hokage._ The Hokage told himself as he got up to stare outside his window. He looked outside, and immediately found Naruto on his head. With the blond holding up a scroll, Hiruzen became suspicious. He quickly walked out of his office, and headed for the Hokage Mountain.

**On top of the Hokage Mountain**

Sasuke arrived back with a blank scroll.

"How are you going to copy the map? Is your art good?" The blond asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, it's worth a try." The Uchiha placed the scroll under the sunlight map, and began tracing the lines. In ten minutes, he had an almost perfect replica. Naruto sighed as he could finally stop holding out his arms. "Being out here, we can easily be spotted. Lets head back for the classroom." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded, as the two headed back for the academy. Behind the head of the second Hokage, Hiruzen saw everything. _Those two have some weird map with them. Normally, I wouldn't care, but Naruto and Sasuke are involved. Whenever these two do something together, something bad happens. I better keep my guard._ With that, the Hokage also got off the mountain, and headed back for his office.

**Back to School**

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as Naruto and Sasuke entered the empty classroom.

"HEY, SASUKE CAME IN THE SAME TIME AS ME! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T YELL AT HIM?" Naruto argued.

"Because..." Sakura couldn't think up of tell. "BECAUSE I DON'T HATE HIM!"

"WELL, JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto growled. Sakura flinched from the statement. Naruto NEVER yelled at her back. Suddely, Sasuke fell onto the floor, laughing his face off. He poofed away, and Naruto was replacing his place. Sasuke smirked as he gave away his disguise as well.

"YOU WERE YELLING AT SASUKE-TEME THE WHOLE TIME! HAHAHHAHAAH!" Naruto hollered. Sakura got angry, and walked up to Naruto.

"THIS IS FOR TRICKING ME!" Sakura shouted as she gave him a punch. Naruto flew into a wall and vanished. Unfortunately, Sakura was so close to the wall when she hit the clone, that a chunk broke off.

"Shadow clone! Naruto and Sasuke took a detour first." Sasuke muttered as he disappeared in smoke as well. Sakura growled, but shook her anger away. She went out of the classroom, to find her teammates.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"So Sasuke, when do we find this 'secret thing'?" Naruto asked while he slurped some ramen.

"We can't, not until we get more information. Plus, who said I'm bring you?" The black-haired boy questioned.

"The scroll did! Remember? 'Just as quick and cunning as a fox with bright orange fur, you will need a bright person with experience of stealth.' I'm bright, cunning, and stealthy. You SO need me." The blond answered as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Fine, maybe your right, but what's with that hourglass and frog near the forest? Do we need a certain thing before we head out?" Sasuke wondered. He opened his copy of the map, and studied it again. Naruto leaned over, and also gazed at it.

"There's also two weird pictures here." Naruto pointed at what he was talking about near the forest. "It looks like circle swirl, but the circle is spiky." Naruto observed. "Plus, this thing here. It looks like a weird circle that was split in half, but curved at the end."

"There's smaller circles inside the badly split half parts." Sasuke continued.

"One small circle is dark, while the one on the other is white."

"But the small dark circle is inside the badly split white half, while the small white circle is inside the dark half. It's a yin-yang sign." Sasuke concluded. "I get it now! These signs are special marks of certain people."

"So, we have to find people with these special signs on them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! The Hyūga crest is a yin-yang sign. We may need one of them."

"So, the spiky circle swirl is another crest? You mean like the one on the back of my jump suit?" Naruto asked as he showed Sasuke his crest.

"Looks like it. So, I guess a ninja from Konoha with that crest is needed as well. We still don't know what the frog and the hourglass means." Sasuke said. Naruto was more confused than ever.

"But, if these are crests of certain clans, then how come your crest isn't at the beginning?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going."

"I'm coming with you! The map already said it! My crest is the spiky-circle swirl." Naruto cheered.

"Fine, you can come. But, we should get to the classroom, or else we might be late." Sasuke replied. Naruto and his buddy walked away, leaving a stack of empty ramen bowls on the counter.

**To Be Continued

* * *

I posted this on New Years, so HAPPY NEW YEAR! My break is almost over T_T! Finals are coming up, but that doesn't mean I'll stop! You guys should probably know who the people coming along are, but for the Hyuga, you want Neji or Hinata? I really don't care, so I'm asking you guys. Once again, I hope you have a good new year!**


End file.
